THE VIKING'S CHOSEN ONE
by twilightKC
Summary: Isabella lived in a peaceful village. until one day Viking's raided her village, they had taken all the money and treasure and her included. all though Isabella had been taken against her will she will have to live with the fact that she has been kidnapped by Vikings. her world gets even troubled when the head Viking decides to declare her as his and his alone. M
1. Chapter 1

**THE VIKING'S CHOSEN ONE**

XxtwilightKCxX

_England, year of 904_

The sun was high in the sky indicating that it was noon; I had been working all morning doing my chores. Being the only woman in my house left all the woman duties to me. My mother passed only a few minutes after my birth; this had left my father's sister the duty of breast-feeding me until I was old enough to eat solid food. I was doing my one last chore, and then I was going to prepare lunch.

I was carrying two buckets full of water from the well up the steep hill where the well resides. The weather was sweltering, which was surprising for England, as it is normally quiet cold here. I walked up the steep hill trying not to step on my pale blue kirtle, while lugging the heavy buckets full of water. The sweat was beading on my forehead, the feeling making me shiver; the buckets of water were preventing me from removing it from my head.

As I got to the top of the hill the whole village came into view, the village was fairly small with only twenty families living in it, but everyone was happy with everyone, there were never any feuds between any of the families, also any of the women would help any one with their children. I gazed at the village ad smiled at the children that were running around chasing each other, the youngest child of the village was little Claire, and she was only two years old. Little Claire was sitting on the grass watching the children, as she laughed in joy.

It was like the calm before the storm, because then all hell broke loose the warning bell was rung, the signal that told everyone that there was danger coming towards us. The buckets of water that I had been working hard to bring to my home just fell from hands in the panic of what was to come. The children that had been playing happily with each other now ran in fear back to their parents and houses.

The sound of horses galloping into the village filled the air. The vision of calm and quiet gone, and now replaced with children screaming in panic and mothers crying for their children. I looked up to see what had entered the village and caused all this chaos. Vikings. The people that made everyone, including me quiver in fear.

It had been known that Vikings will raid a village for women, this may be because there was a shortage of then in their own village, or because they haven't had time to court one as they are almost always on their travels. But it's what happens to the women that cause women to shake in fear in there presence. It has been said that once the women have been taken away from their home, that the Vikings will beat the women for their entertainment.

Also there has been talk that the women were raped by the leader of the Vikings and then passed on to other men, there was one story where there was a women who had been rapped and beaten to death.

By now the Vikings were raiding the whole village, they were just walking into houses and taking all the gold and jewels that lived there. Fires were dotted all over the place. The only thing that I did was stand frozen in fear, just stuck in place not knowing what to do with myself.

A cry brought me out of my state. I looked to my left and the sight that I was met with tore my heart apart. Little Claire's parents were lying dead on the floor, her father Joseph was lying on the floor his whole body burnt, with his burnt cloths sticking to his overheated skin.

Her mother Victoria was lying on her back, her body posed as if she had collapsed on the floor. Her face was black with smoke, the same as her kirtle, which had holes, burnt into it with smoke sizzling off of it. Her body lay still with her eyes wide open, she was no doubt dead.

But that wasn't what tore my heart apart, it was the image of little Claire with her little hands smacking her mother on her chest while asking in her childish voice why wont her mama wake up. I looked and noticed that a lot of people had been killed, there was none left of the village only little Claire and me.

I ran up to Little Claire, I picked her and held her to my chest. Claire cried and clung to me her little hand fisted my kirtle and held on to me tightly. I stood up and turned, I had a newfound panic as there was no where to run, there were Vikings everywhere it was surprising that they hadn't noticed me standing here in my panic, with a crying two year old.

Just as the thought crossed my mind I felt arms wrap around and I was lifted from the ground. I screamed and thrashed, while holding on to Claire tighter. I was suddenly placed on a horse, with a masculine chest pressed against my back. The realization dawned on me. A Viking has captured me. Out of nowhere my father runs up to me screaming my name. Just before my father could reach me the Viking behind me had brought out his sword and dug it into my father's chest.

A blood-curling scream came out of my mouth and I reached towards my father. The hand that I had reached out towards my father was snatch away and placed back on my lap by the Viking behind me. The horse began to move, while the Vikings cheered and hollered. I looked at my father's dead body as the horse moved back towards where ever the Vikings had came from.

Pain and tears was I became and felt as we moved towards an unknown destiny. Tears now a constant stream down my face, as sobs tore from my body. My blissful village the only home I have ever known, had gone from a peaceful loving place to the destination of death. Everyone I had ever known and lived and grew up with has all perished and died.

The only person from the village that had lived along with me was Little Claire. Little Claire that has lost both of her parents in one night, and was too little and young to understand what had happened.

All the grief and terror of the day finally set I, I then just felt exhausted, pulling Claire closer towards me as I felt myself fall under the power of sleep.

-XxTVCOxX-

I woke to the sound of noise. My eyes opened slowly, they seemed to be to tired to even want to open. When I did open my eyes I noticed Vikings everywhere. Men were walking about putting their stolen treasure away, while the women that lived with them cooked meat, while other women where cleaning wounds that the men had been given during their raid of my village.

They had left me sleeping outside on some fur; they had also left Claire with me I noticed with relief. Claire had gone to sleep; her golden hair had dirt in places as well as on her face.

I worry that I had now was what would become of Claire's life now that she had no parents to look after, how would she feel now that she wouldn't have that parental love. She was only two she had barley seen the world, she had joy in her life until this day had happened. Two years of joy was not enough, because now she would have a hard life living with these Vikings.

But I will be here with her and I will protect her from any harm that the Vikings would want to wish upon her innocent little body or mind.

Just then a Vikings walked up to us and kneeled to our level. He had red shoulder length hair that needed a comb, he plated some on the hair and wrapped the end of the plat with a piece of cloth. His eyes were a sparkling green, the colour of a clover. His face appeared to be chiselled with sharp cheekbones with a pointed nose. His body looked strong and fierce.

His shoulders broad and his arms held muscle. He wore a green sleeveless tunic with a leather vest on top; he had left all the ties open. His legs were also muscular. His thighs looked as if they could hold two large women on there. He had paired with tunic with black tight chauses that fitted around his legs like a second skin. He had brown leather cuffs wrapped around his wrists.

The beautiful Viking then spoke 'fagr kvennalið leita fá'. he spoke in his native tongue: Norse. I didn't understand him. He must of seen my confused face and translated what he said into English.

'You beautiful are mine'

even though those were the first words this handsome man had ever spoke to me, they still sent a cold shiver down my spine, because now I knew I was owned by a man that I never wanted to be owned by. A Viking.


	2. he said he owned me

THE VIKING'S CHOSEN ONE

**-XxTwilightKCxX-**

**-A/N hello readers, thank you everyone that is reading my story. Everyone has told me how much they love Viking stories, so I hope I can match up to your expectations ;) I have put a link on my profile that shows the clothes that a Viking would of worn, that could also ****help now what I'm talking about when I'm describing what someone is wearing, as they don't call a t –shirts, t-shirt LOL ;) I'm trying to make the chapters long, but sometimes I think that the chapter is long and then when I see on fan fiction it looks really short, so sorry but I'm going to try and make them longer. Now I'm going to stop talking and get on with the story, as that is what you came here for. –**

** XTVCOX**

_A Viking. _I am not letting a Viking own me. How dare he. How dare he say that I am his! Over my dead body will I become the women that he will just use and abuse. I will not let him own me; he has already ruined my life. Before he and his fellow men cam to my land we were happy and peaceful.

Now there is nothing left of the village apart from burnt buildings, ash and dead bodies. My father being part of the dead bodies. My life has been turned around in the matter of one afternoon, and now this man, this savage man wants to take and declare that I am his, I don't think so.

'I am not yours to own you savage' I yell, my anger on full display.

The man in front of me laughed, his head thrown back and his teeth on full view. His smile made a thought pop into my head: how can such a handsome man be should a devil.

'You, woman are amusing. But you are mine and will be until the end of your days. And let it be known to you, that I am _the_ Viking I am the chief of the Vikings, which means everyone here answers to me. So don't be thinking that you can run off because there will always be someone there to catch you and bring you back.'

After his little speech, it seemed that my world has crashed and burnt and can never be back to normal ever again. Tears of frustration squeezed into my eyes. This was never the life I thought I was going to have.

I thought I was going to marry a Englishmen and that we would have a house full of children, that would play around with each other while I tended to my loving husband, I always dreamed of being bloated with child as I cooked for my husband.

Seeing as I had no response to what he had just said, he began to talk again.

'Yes, so know that you know what's, what. Rose is going to come and dress you and clean you, I'm going to let you carry on wearing English when you belong to me' he spoke expressing his disgust for my English clothing.

He then stood and placed his hands on his hips. 'ROSE!' he yelled looking over his left. A few seconds later a blonde women, with hair all the way down to her waist. She was wearing a blue Viking dress with a white apron. She could have been the most beautiful women I have ever seen she has the bluest eyes the sky would be envious.

She looked at the man that had declared me as his, and stood ready to be told what to do. 'Rose you are to take this women and the child to be washed and dressed, burn the clothing that they are both wearing' she nodded and looked toward me.

I held Claire and followed the Rose towards the washing room. The woman filled the bath with buckets of water that had been heated with the fire. It had taken a few minutes for the bath to be filled.

Claire had woken up by now; I had decided that I didn't trust this Rose so I had chosen to take Claire in the bath with me. I undressed her and undressed my self. Leaving both of our clothing on the floor for Rose to do whatever with them.

I step into the bath while holding Little Claire against my chest. The temperature of the water seemed to be all right so I sank down and let Claire in the water too. Rose grabbed the kirtles off the floor, looked at me and Claire in the bath made a disapproving noise and walked out the room.

After only knowing her for a very short while I had no idea what her problem was. After washing Claire I wrapped her body in some linen cloth and used as a make shift kirtle, while I carried to wash myself, but still keeping an eye on her to make sure that she kept out of trouble.

After I was fully washed I too grabbed a linen cloth and wrapped it around myself. I sat on one of the chairs that sat in the corner of he room. I sat and watched Claire sit on the floor and pick at the cloth that was wrapped around her and thought of what could be keeping that woman Rose so long.

When what felt like a hour passed by I started to get cold in the thin linen cloth that was wrapped around me. I looked at Claire and noticed that she had little goose bumps on her arms, so I picked her up and sat her on my lap hoping to bring warmth to her with our body warmth combined.

Just as I was about to get and see if there was anyone that could get us some clothes, my modesty would have to wait as I couldn't let Little Claire freeze. The chief walked with a furious look upon his face.

'What's going on, do you always take this much to take a bath!' he yelled across the room causing Little Claire to cry her eyes out.

'Will you stop shouting. Look at what you have done' I said while rocking and shushing to Claire.

' Well tell me how I ask for you to take bath and then to find that you haven't came back out of the room hours later' He yelled ignoring the fact that I had asked him to quiet down for Claire. He seemed to noticed what we had both been wearing now and turned the conversation into a different direction.

'… And why are you both wearing a measly piece of cloth?'

I looked at him and stared waiting for any more words to pop out of his mouth before I decided to speak.

'If you had let me talk instead of just yelling the whole place and scaring poor Little Claire, I would of told you. We both finished our bath an hour ago, but we haven't been given anything to wear, I was just about to go out like this to…'

I was going to continue with what I said but was interrupted before I could finish by the savage.

'What do you mean, you haven't been given anything to wear, I had Rose on the job. You should have been bathed, dressed and now sitting at my dinner table eating some grub. And there is no way that you are going to leave this room dressed like that, the men would be all over, and you are mine and mine alone'

'Well as you can see no one has been here to give us any clothing, and little Claire is cold.' I said glad that he let me finish what I was saying, and choosing to ignore the little bit about me being his and his alone.

The chief huffed and looked at the two of us. ' I see that I will have to fulfil the task myself, and then I will be left to deal with Rose' He gave me one last look before exited the room in search of clothes for us.

I looked at Claire, who was trying to tear the make shift dress off of her, while trying to chew the bit that she held in her left hand. I grabbed her hand and lifted it away from the cloth.

'Oh little Claire, we don't want to do that do we? No. Lets keep you all covered up okay, soon you will have a proper dress to wear' I cooed to her causing her to laugh and slap my checks with her hand.

The door reopened to reveal the chief who I still don't know the name off. He came into the room holding a pile of clothing, which he dumped on one of the empty chairs.

I got while holding Claire in the pile there was a mini blue kirtle, I picked I up and sat Claire on a chair. I looked up at the chief, and saw him watching us. As I looked at him he looked into my eyes, we looked at each other, but he didn't seem to catch what I was saying with my eyes.

'Would you look anyway please the little lady needs to be dressed' I asked, he huffed and turned away. Making sure that he was indeed looking away, I quickly unwrapped the linen and slipped the kirtle over her head, as her head came though the dress I made a popping noise to make her laugh.

Now that she was dressed I was faced with the dilemma of how to get dressed while Claire was kept out of trouble and also making sure that the man present in the room didn't look.

After a few moments of silence, he turned his face slowly to face us.

'It's okay to look now'

'Well, aren't you going to get dressed' he asked as he turned to look at us fully.

'I need you to hold Claire while I get dressed' I told him, standing up with my hands on my hips, showing him that he wasn't backing down from this.

'No, I will not hold the child while you get dressed' he said in an almost childish voice.

'Well if you do not hold her while I dress, then she could walk or crawl into the fire, and do you want the that kind of innocent blood on your hands' I asked while holding Claire in the air between us. I watched his huff and grab Claire.

'Fine' He said and held her close to him, while looking uncomfortable. He then turned away from me so that I could get dressed.

I picked up the kirtle, and noticed it was made of velvet and gasped. 'You can't give me a velvet Kirtle, this material is precious' I held the fabric out in front of me inspecting and watching how the light shown on the fabric.

'You are my woman and will the finest of everything' he explained ' you better get used to it women as it you will given treasures every time I will return home to you from my travels' He said while still keeping his head facing forward and holding Claire.

I slipped on the kirtle, loving the feel of it on my skin. I walked in front of the chief and got Claire off of him, the look of relief, nearly made me laugh but I remembered that he was a Viking and decided against it.

'Come, we will eat in my bedchambers' He said not leaving the choice of doing anything else. While holding Claire I followed him to his bedchambers. The corridors were cold and dark, the only light there was were lit with oil burners, which seemed to match the whole Viking vibe.

Once we got in his bedchambers I suddenly remembered that I was this man's '_woman' _and that there was a large bed covered with fur. I still had the stories in my head, that people from my village had said, the woman who was beaten and raped to death was in the front of my head.

'You can put the child on the bed if you wish' he said as he messed with the food that had been placed near the fire. I walked up to the bed and placed Claire on top of it she immediately went to the middle of the bed and started messing with the pillows.

Once she was on the bed and settled I walked away and stood near the chief. He sat on a chair that in it's own presence, told you that anyone who sat on it held great power. The chair was near enough a throne, there was furs that were land on it and a head of a bear sat on the back of the chair, symmetrical with the chief head.

He looked at me, and looked angered that I was standing there. 'Sit down' he ordered while pointing the chair that sat opposite his chair.

I quickly moved and sat down on the chair, he placed a plate of meat on my lap, and then proceeded to dive into his own dish. I saved some of the meat for Claire, while eating the rest of the meat slowly, finding it hard to swallow all it, and some it was dry.

'Is she your child' He voice came out of now where, making me startle. I looked up at him; his expression was unreadable, still chewing his meat while talking, showing the Viking side of him.

'No, your Vikings killed her parents with a fire. Claire and me are the only survivors of my village; my father was killed right in front of eyes, all because he wanted to save his daughter from you Vikings'

'I can tell you that it was not my intension to leave children parentless, or for you to see your fathers death in front of your eyes' he said quietly, trying to sound sad and honourable.

'Don't lie to me Viking you were the one to kill my father, and I know it was you as you were the one who chose me and stuck me on your horse' I spat, with venom in his direction.

'Listen woman, there are a few woman for us to have. So when we find woman, especially woman that are as beautiful as you, we try with anything in our power to get that woman' he said trying to justify himself.

'I don't care if I seem beautiful to you, or if woman are few and far between. You don't just take them and kill their fathers in front of them, you monster!' I stood and started to walk away from him. He stood and grabbed my arm, I turned my body to face him ready to give him a tongue lashing, but the look on his face stopped me short.

He looked ferocious he grabbed both of arms; He grabbed them tightly and shock my body.

'Listen to me woman, and listen damn well. It doesn't matter about how you got here, you are here now and you will be my woman and perform as my woman' he spat, his words bringing tears to my eyes. His hands tighten to a grib that I feared that I would have bruises on my arms for days.

We both just started at each other, my eyes showing the fear that he had risen out of me. His eyes showing their anger at me, the green in his eyes had turned into a darker shade. His breath huffed his out of his, letting me know just how angry he is.

He closed his eyed and appeared to be trying to calm himself down. He released me and thumped over to his chair.

'SIT' he forced the words out of his mouth. He stared at the fire, while he waited for me to sit back down on the chair.

I slowly walked back to the chair while keeping my eyes on him, making sure that I knew every move that he made. I sat down trying to keep my quivering knees still. He spoke again, this time his voice was dark and low, while also keeping his eyes on the fire.

'Your duties as my woman are to be as following, which you will follow…' he made sure that, the last part was clear and that I had heard loud and clear. '…As my woman you will be with no other men, I do not share. If I catch you with any of my men you, along with this man will be ripped with a knout, then I make watch the men dye at my hands the way of the death will be decided on the day of his death. The second rule is if I want to bed you, you will follow through. And that last rule if at any time you become pregnant with my child, you will tell me immediately. You will not try to rid it in any way and you will not let anyone else harm the child. Understood?'

He then looked at me, his eyes showing that all the anger that he had felt just a few moments ago had gone and now was left with a sombre look. I nodded quickly, hoping not to anger him in any way.

'Have you been married or are married?' he asked.

'No' I replied my voice sounding small, even to my own ears.

'Your body is untouched by a man' he stated more than asked. I didn't need to answer the question, as the blush that covered body was a clear answer.

He grinned at this fact 'good, your better then I thought'

I suddenly felt horrid, and also worried about where this night was going to end.

**XTVCOX**

-**A/N I hope that very one is still enjoying the story so far. Thank you for everyone that left a review last chapter. It made me feel very happy and also left a grin on my face. I'm not sure how often each chapter is going to come, but I'll try to keep them as quick as possible, because I know how horrible it is to wait ;)**


	3. he showed me his chest

**THE VIKING'S CHOSEN ONE**

**-XxTwilightKCxX-**

**-A/N, hey everyone. Here is the next chapter, I have noticed that I have put women instead of woman, thank you everyone for noticing and telling me, I'm going to change as soon as possible. I have also change the story to drama/romance. Also Edward's name will be spelt Eadward, as that is how his would have spelt in them ages, but you will still read it as Edward, Well now I'm just going to get on with the rest of the story, please enjoy. –**

XTVCOX

After the chief had scared me into thinking of where the night was going to take me, he then decides to drop another thing towards me.

He had decided to give Claire to one of the mother's in his home land: Norway, which then lead to him telling that we will start to travel there in the early morning.

'You can not just toss her off to some woman on your lands, how do you know she will be safe with her?' I stood, with my hands on my hips demanding an answer.

'She _will_ be safe. The mother has had many children, and all of them are strong and healthy, the child shall have a fine life' he insisted. Anger sizzled inside me; I will not let this happen.

'The hell, I'll let you take her to some strange women that she does not know. I not let her live in a household where she might have to fight for the food on the table, you said yourself the woman has had many children, there will not be enough for little Claire'. I stomped my foot, and fitted him with a stern look.

'I have let you talk to me, this way for far too long, you are like a wild cat, full of rage but are too small to do anything about it. Now the child will be given a mother that she rightfully deserves, and as for tonight one of the women that are here tonight will look after her' he stated and the topic was finished, Well for him maybe.

He walked to he door, and opened it swiftly. 'ROSE!' he shouted. And a second later the very woman that had forgotten to give us clothing had walked in.

'No, I will let that woman take off with Claire. I can not trust her, she left Claire to freeze with no clothing, or have you forgotten that?' I asked letting him know that there was no way that I was going to let her take Claire.

'No I have not forgotten, like the mere image could be forgotten from my mind. Also Rose knows not to let a child suffer in her care. Dose she not?' he asked. The question directed towards Rose. His face stern with his eyes cold, His poster even made me shiver in fright.

Rose look directly towards the chief, she gave him a nod. Her posture and face portraying that she was nothing but an angel. The thought almost brought a laugh out of me. I have known her for a few measly minutes and I have known that she nothing at all like an angel.

'As for Rose leaving you both with no clothing after your bath, I'll shall see to her punishment tomorrow, as off now Rose take the young child, she will need a bed for the night, and also a watchful eye over her, if anything should happen to the child it will be you that is held accountable' Rose nodded again and proceeded to take the child and leave the room.

Twas just me and the chief left in the room. The feeling of worry that I had earlier had now returned, with full vengeance. The chief turned after shutting the door and faced me.

'Tis time for bed for us, the day starts early for us tomorrow' he spoke, while walking towards the bed.

Twas now, while looking for escape, that I noticed the room that I spent the afternoon in. the room was spacious, with enough room for his bed, a fireplace and two large arm chairs to reside in there. Above the bed was a tapestry; woven onto it was a picture of a dark horse grazing by a beautiful lake.

The feel of the room had given the vibe that the room may not be so lived in like a normal bedchamber. But as the chief had said, this was not his living quarters. Which was why we were to be travailing to Norway tomorrow.

After finding no escape, other then the door that the chief was standing at, I had given up on all hope of escaping. The chief then proceeded to take his tunic and undershirt off; he threw them onto his chair and sat on top of the covers. He turned to me and nodded his head to me, indicating that he wanted me to undress.

'No' I said, walking back slowly until my back hit the wall. He got off the bed the walked towards me. He walked until there was barley any space left between us and caged my body up against the wall with his arms. I tried to push my body further into the wall, but it didn't work, as there was no space left for my body to press into it.

'Just get into bed, nothing will happen to you tonight' his voice was smooth. I looked into his eyes, the green in his eyes calm, and for some reason in that moment I felt that I could trust him. He lifted his arms and dropped them at his sides.

His chest was then now in level with my eyes. His bare chest. Without my permission my eyes wondered. His chest, just like his arms was muscular. He had a small amount of chest hair that matched the hair on his head. His muscles showed his strength and power that he owned. His scent had also reached me now, I could not describe the smell, but I would say that it was just his own scent, a scent that could drag you into him and beg you to sniff him.

What am I doing, I can not let this savage distract me with his manly body nor scent. I snapped out of it and looked back into his eyes. I hoped that he did not catch me looking at his body, but the worry did not need be had, as he was looking at my body too. The desire in his eyes, had given me a strange feeling inside, one I was not familiar with. I did not know if I liked it or not.

I stood straight and cleared my throat, which had made his eyes reach my own. He then cleared his own throat and then walked back over to the bed and sat down.

'You can wear your under dress to bed' he stated, while still looking at me.

While feeling a little uncomfortable and embarrassed I lifted my outer dress and dropped it to the floor, my under dress only reached to my knees, leaving me self-conscience.

This man had seen more of my body, then any man had ever seen. A savage, a Viking had seen more then any other man, the thought did not settle with right. I quickly dived under the covers, hiding the body that I had no choice but to let him see. After seeing me under the covers, he then joined me under covers also. He had left his chauses on, which had made me feel better, knowing that he would have to remove them if he wanted to do anything with me.

He lay on his back with his head resting on his arms. He looked to be at ease, while I felt stiff as a plank of wood and completely uncomfortable with the fact that I'm sharing a bed with a man.

After a long time of silence, the chief lay on his side to face towards me; he then leaned on his elbow. He leaned his head on his hand, while watching me. I stayed on my back with my eyes forward, until it his stare became too much, and I had to look at him.

'What are called?' he asked, when I finally let my eyes reach his. His voice was calm and quiet.

'Isabella, what are you called?'

'Eadward, but some of the men on my land call me bear slayer' He smiled, and even though this wasn't the first time I had seen his smile, this was the first time that I could see his smile and enjoy it.

All of his teeth were there, they were straight and white, and his smile brought his boyish features out of him, showing his young age. If he wasn't a Viking, that hadn't kidnapped me or killed nearly everyone in my village I could swoon.

'The rules on my land, are different to what you will used to on your English lands' he said, while shifting a little closer towards me. 'There easy to follow, but when we get to my estate you must respect the women that live there. My father is the man of the house, so my mother will expect you to respect her in her household. That's the most important rule you will need to know, other then that you're fine. Oh also married couple are also different in my lands, for women their hair…' his hand came up to my hair and started twisting my hair between his fingers. '… Would to be covered with a head kerchief, as hair can be very appealing to men. For married men they can not show their bare chest publicly, that shows dis-respect for his bride, it could say that he is trying to catch another woman's attention' he stated.

All of a sudden, the chest that was on full view was now seen in a different view. Does this mean that he is trying to get my affections? I will not let him do this to me. Hell would have to freeze over before I would give myself to him. The feeling of unease was placed once again upon me.

' I wish to sleep now' I said, while turning onto my side, my back facing him.

I heard him sigh, I felt the mattress move and deep as he moved to turn off the oil burner and then lie into the bed to sleep.

XTVCOX

The morning has been a blur of activity. The men were loading the boat (ship's were called boat's by the Vikings, they would have also called the ship after a dragon) with everyone's belonging's and boat equipment.

The men were fast working and had all belongings on the boat in less then an hour. The people that were travelling aboard the boat were now allowed on. Eadward had named his boat after the sea God: Odin. It had been painted on the mast of the boat.

It would take ten days and nine nights to get to Norway; the journey was going to be long and hard. I have never travelled anywhere in my life, this T'would be my first time on a boat.

Eadward was by my side as soon as I was on the boat. Men were everywhere some were working the rowing; some were working the decks, while a couple of men watched the sails.

But as the boat was quiet large most of the men were rowing. There must be about forty men working on the boat excluding Eadward. Eadward was going to work the _styri _(steering oar on ship)

'There's a tent been built for you and Claire, Emmett, my brother's bed thrall (slave) will be joining you too in the tent, Rose' Eadward said.

'No, you can't expect me to share a tent with that woman!' I gasped, why would he let that happen after what she did to Claire and me yesterday.

'She is to look after the child, just don't talk or look at each other and you shall be fine' he said it like being in horrible company was an easy thing to do. I would have to cope with her horrible self for ten days. Yes these ten days t'will be very long, indeed.

XTVCOX

'Isabella, this is my brother Emmett, he doesn't speak much English but he has the basic's' Eadward said, while bringing me forward, towards Emmett.

Emmett was a burly man he was a lot larger then Eadward. His muscles were nearly the size of my head; his hair was dark and curly and like Eadward's fell to his shoulders too.

His eyes were a different colour to Eadward's, his eyes were a sky blue, but his eyes held certain darkness inside then that made step closer towards Eadward.

Emmett smiled, but his smile wasn't friendly at all it was more leering. My skin felt as if creepy crawlies were crawling all over me, causing me to shiver.

He stepped forward, grabbed my hand in a harsh force, then moved my hand towards his mouth, he added a little kiss onto my hand and let my hand drop.

He made me feel disgusting, I felt the need to wash my skin clean, to rid the Emmett off of it, it didn't matter that I had bathed the night earlier. He had left his slobber on my hand, reminding off, when I had feed the pigs back home where their slaver would slobber everywhere.

Eadward hadn't noticed the way Emmett had leered over, or mayhap he had chosen to ignore the way his brother had acted around as he then started walking us both towards the tent. 'Unless I have given you permission stay inside this tent, some of the men on his boat can not be trusted, they have been told that they are to not enter the tent. The only danger you will encounter would be if you left the tent' Eadward said his voice stern, portraying his need for me to stay inside the tent.

'You expect me to stay inside this tent for the whole of the journey HA; your mind must have gone silly, mayhap you have been spending to much at sea. I would go mad if I stayed inside this tent'

'Listen wild cat, you will stay in this tent and stay until I say other wise, like I said some of the men on this boat are not trust worthy, they have a tight fuse and out of the two women on this boat, they would chose you over a used bed thrall to warm their bed for the night, so do as I say and stay in the tent' he demanded, he turned opened the tent and pushed me gently in, he then decided to join me inside the tent. In the tent there were two sets of furs on the floor.

'You get to have my own fur, the brown bear, you and Claire can share that if you wish, Rose will have the other one' He said. He seemed to smile proudly at the fact that I was going to be sleeping on his fur.

'I hope for your sake that these ten day's go by quickly, tis only because if I'm to be in hell, you shall be in hell with me' I stated. Giving him a looked that I hoped, at least scared him a little.

Eadward smiled, his eyes sparkling 'Oh woman, you amuse me so' he then turned and walked out of the tent. Leaving to me scream in fury, which lead to Eadward to bellowing outside the tent.

**-A/N going to try and bring the next update soon. And also if anyone is good at making banners, feel free to make one for me. I rubbish at them LOL ;)**


	4. He didn't touch me

**THE VIKING'S CHOSEN ONE**

XxTwilightKCxX

**A/N hi everyone, been ill. But I'm back and healthy so you can have your next update woooo. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and to people who are following my story. On with the story shall we.**

* * *

I have never in my life been on a boat, and the swaying of the boat had caused my legs to become unsteady. Little Claire had now joined me in the tent, but unfortunately that meant that Rose was here in the tent too.

I have no idea what I have done but for some reason she has decided to dislike from the moment she had met me. I was sharing my fur with little Claire while Rose had her own fur that Emmett has given her.

Little Claire had tucked herself into my side; the rocking of the boat had helped her fall to sleep. Outside of the tent you could hear the men working and shouting to each other over the wind that the sea pushed onto the boat.

Rose was sitting on her furs; chewing on some meat I could hear the meat tearing as she chewed it with force. Her face was stern as she glared at her plate. The women were never happy it appears. I have yet to see her smile, in fact I have yet to her with anything but a stern face.

After half an hour of staring at a patch in the tent, I noticed Rose moving in the Connor of my eye. I turned my head and faced Rose. Rose roared and threw her plate into one of the sides of the tent.

She then stood up and charged at me, she then got up in my face and pulled my brown hair and fisted it. 'Who do you think you are?' she roared at me.

Her hand pulling at my hair causing pain to shoot into my head. 'You are not going to take Emmett away from me, I saw the way he looked at you, so don't you think about it, I have got Emmett now all I need to do is get Eadward and I shall be in peace. Don't ruin this for me, or I'll ruin you' She spat.

I grabbed her hand and yanked it from my hair. I pushed Rose away and stood up. 'How dare you, why would I want to steal your filthy Emmett away from you, and I don't care if you want Eadward, I was stolen from my village by him' I yelled walking forward until I too was in her face.

'Oh shut up, you stupid women, his going to take you. After all, all you are is a bed thrall' she laughed.

I felt the rage take over me, growing from my toes to the tips of my fingers, I screamed and punched her in the face.

Rose's head turned violently to the side, her skin on her check had broken open, letting blood to fall out of her cheek. She turned her head to look at me, and pushed me with force.

I fell on to the ground and landed on my back. She screamed and jumped onto my stomach. She was now straddled on me; she then grabbed my hair again. Which just mad me angrier, I rolled us over and then proceeded to slap her face while screaming in her face.

'STOP'

The male voice snapped me out of my rage. While still sitting on Rose I looked up. Eadward was standing at the entrance of the tent; little Claire was clinging to him in his arms.

I got off of Rose and stood up, Rose decided to stay on the floor but had sat up.

'Eadward, look at what she has done to me, she's a monster!' Rose started while holding her cheek.

'SAVE IT, I know what's happened, I had Little Claire run out of the tent, I had to earn that you women were fighting, because the child was scared and had come to find me' he said while looking at Rose. He then looked at me. 'I don't like to find children in distress, you are going to stay in my quarters of the boat tonight'

I walked up to my furs, grabbed them and walked up to Eadward. He then turned and faced Rose 'Emmett will be here for you in a moment'

Rose then smiled and giggled to her self. I didn't know how to feel, she was so happy to just be a bed thrall for this man, didn't she want to have a married where if she were to have children they would be wanted and not disowned by the father. I also didn't know what to think, about the fact that she wants to gain Eadward's affections too.

As Eadward opened the door to his bedchamber, I then realised that my hand that had punched Rose, was hurting. I looked down at it and found that it was red where my knuckles were, but also my skin had broken open too.

I held my hand trying to help the ache that had set into my knuckles. Eadward looked at me, and found me holding my injured hand.

'I have something that can help you with the pain for that' he said his voice void of any emotion and his face sombre. There was a single bed in the Connor of the room, he placed Claire on it and lifted the furs over her.

He was gentle and quiet, showing a whole different side to him. He didn't look so scary or violent while he was handling Claire; he looked like an English man dressed in Viking clothing at that moment.

Once Claire had settled he then turned and walked to a draw beside his bed. He took out a jar of some liquid.

'Sit on the bed' he said.

I sat on the bed and waited for him to do as he wished. He sat on the bed beside me; he took my hand gently and placed it on his leg. The heat from his leg radiated to my hand.

Even though it was only his leg, it still made me feel strange, good strange. I have never touched a man like this.

The English have expectations, a women was never to be intimate with a man if they were not married. The women were meant to be courted but only with their parent's permission, and even then all activity between the couple was supervised until they were married.

Eadward grabbed the jar and opened it, letting out a horrible smell; I made a noise and covered my nose.

'Yes, there is a smell to it. But it will help to heal your wounds' Eadward said, a small smile playing on his face.

He put in hand inside the jar and gathered some of the substance in his hand. And then he proceeded to gently apply the stuff onto my hand.

'What is it?' I asked with my nose wrinkled.

'It's salve, made from sheep's fat' He informed me.

After he had finished putting the salve on he them wrapped a strip of linen around my knuckles. The pain in my hand then dulled. I smiled towards him, happy that my pain was going away.

'It works' I said gleefully, my smile growing.

He looked up from my hand to my face. His face just froze while he looked at me. His eyes looked on my mouth. The smile that was on my face dropped, his eyes making me feel self-conscience.

'You have a lovely smile' he said his voice almost sounded dazed. He then showed me his own little smile. The way we were at the moment, made me feel uncomfortable, the moment felt like what a husband and wife were supposed to have.

I shifted a little, moving myself away from him, and also taking my hand off of his leg. Eadward noticed what I was doing; he cleared his throat and started messing with his chausses.

'Why were you fighting with Rose' he asked while still staring at his chausses.

'I have no idea what made her start, she was eating and then she just started at me, she got in my face yelling at me, telling me that Emmett wouldn't want me and that I was not to ruin her chance of being with yo…'

'What!' Eadward interrupted.

'Yes she said she wanted you too, but she made me angry when she said that I was to be is a bed thrall' I said going angry again.

'You were angry that she said that you would only be a bed thrall?' he asked, his voice small. He still was staring at his legs, not meeting my eyes.

he didn't seem to notice or mind that Rose was trying to gain his affections, he was more concerned about me and my feeling on being a bed thrall.

'Of course I was. I am not going to be anyone's bed thrall. I have more respect for myself, then for someone to just use my body ' I said.

'What if it wasn't just for your body, what if someone wanted all of you, mind, body and soul'

'Well if someone wanted me like that I wanted him like that, then we would be wed'

'So you would have to be married for you to respect yourself enough to give your body to someone?'

'Yes' my voice finalizing it.

Eadward cleared his throat again, shifted his body and turned to face me.

'I think it's time for bed'

He then got up, and proceeded to take off his tunic, belt and shoes. While doing so if body seemed to sag like his energy levels had reached zero. His face also seemed void of energy, but if you looked into his eyes there was sadness there.

As I was taking my outer dress off, the words he had spoken clicked into piece. Did he want my body? Well of course he wanted my body that was why he have taken me in the first place.

That thought then brought another question to my mind, why hasn't he taken me yet, he was a Viking it was what they did. They would not wait for permission that just took.

I looked at him again, and found he looked disappointed. Did he want me to want him? Is that why he had not taken me yet? Maybe that was why he was asking all the question just now.

He waited for to get into his bed, before he climbed in himself and blow out the candle. I turned to my side, with my back facing him. I felt the bed shift a little, and then the weight of his arm was on my waist.

I gasped, scared if he was going to try and take me now. My breathing was laboured, my heart rate racing.

'Shhh, stop panicking I'm going to do anything. I just wanted to hold you' his breath brushing my ear as he spoke.

He placed his hand on my stomach, his grip stronger, but he wasn't hurting me.

'I know what you think of Vikings, Isabella. But not every Viking is bad. Not every Viking rapes and murders. It may be hard to believe, but if I can prevent an innocent woman being raped I would. That is why I have not forced myself on to you; I would rather die then cause women that much pain and terror. No woman deserves to have a man forced upon here. Believe it or not, but you are the safest in arms then you have been in your entire life'. He muttered into my ears.

His voice calm and quiet, he wasn't angry that I assumed that he was going to do something. He was trying to reassure me.

That fact alone made me feel strange. I have also be told that Viking were dangerous, and if there was ever a chance that I was to encounter one that I was to run, until I could feel my feet or breath.

Every Viking that I saw on this boat seemed to prove everyone right. There all looked scary, they all were slimly and filthy. But Eaward.

He seemed to be the exception, well he did look scary, and also he still had the savage look about him, with his long untamed hair and clothing. But this person did not seem to match his Viking in heritage.

The way he looked after little Claire, while she was scared of the fight that I was having with Rose, had made me see another side to him. He showed that he could be caring and gentle. He also showed that when he looked after my hand.

'Thank you for looking after Claire, while she was scared' I said, showing him my gratitude.

'Like I said, I don't like to see children in distress' he said, proving again that he has a soft bone somewhere in his hard body.

And so that night I feel asleep in a Vikings arms. And for some reason it was the best sleep I have ever had.

**XxTVCOxX**

The morning after I was woken up to Claire jumping up and down on the bed, while squealing and shouting.

'Wake up, wake up pwease Bella' Claire shouted while giggling. When I failed to respond to her, she started to slap my check.

It was the laugh that followed that woke up. I turned and opened my eyes. Eadward was watching little Claire jumping up and down on the bed with a smile that had a sort of fondness to it.

He was lying on his back with his arms underneath his head. 'This is the life I want' he stated.

I looked at him and asked, 'what life is that?'

'A beautiful women, by my side in bed, while I'll watch my children in joy'

'No, you don't. You want a women who will give you her body, the children that come along the way will just have to be accepted'

Eadward's smile fell from his face, he sat up, and quickly got dressed.

'After everything I said to you last night, you still think that is what I'm like' His voice was ferocious, his voice straining to keep quiet, trying not o scare Claire.

'I can not believe you, did I force myself on to you, last night?' he asked, but left me no room to talk. 'No I didn't, do you want to know why? Because I have respect for you, that is why. I give you respect and you throw it in my face' he spoke angrily.

Even when he was dressing, his anger was present. He stood there and looked at me. He shook his head and stormed out of the room. I was then left in his room with little Claire staring at me. She was looking at me like I have done something wrong.

Something tells me she had formed a bond with him. I sighed, grabbed my outer dress and put it on. Little Claire was already dressed.

I picked her up and walked out the room. The argument with Eadward set into my mind. Maybe I was wrong. What was my problem? He had not done anything to me, he had two chances to do it, and he did not act on it.

I set Claire down in the tent. I sighed and kissed her on her forehead. I stood up then, with my hands on my hips.

Just then a hand covered my mouth, while another came around my waist.

'Hello my little sweet, lets have some fun shall we' a dark voice said behind me.

**XxTVCOxX**

* * *

**A/N dun dun duuunnn. Hope everyone is still with me. Until next time.**


	5. I scolded him

**THE VIKING'S CHOSEN ONE **

XxTwilightKCxX

**A/N Thank you everyone for the response you're giving me, I didn't think that any of my stories would be so loved. So thank you.**

…_.__I set Claire down in the tent. I sighed and kissed her on her forehead. I stood up then, with my hands on my hips. _

_Just then a hand covered my mouth, while another came around my waist._

'_Hello my little sweet, lets have some' a dark voice said behind me…._

**XTVCOX**

* * *

Large hands were smothering my mouth and nose, leaving it hard to breathe. My body trying to fight this unknown beast, I thrashed my legs about. But I didn't know if they dong that to set me free or if I was trying to hurt my attacker.

His breathing was heavy in my ear fanning over my face and his breath was vile almost making me gag, I could not even begin to think what it twas that made it smell so bad. In my panic I realized that I was still in the tent. My attacker turned me around and threw me on to the floor

As I fell, my side brushed against the floor hurting my ribs. I turned on to my back, facing this vile man. A gasp escaped me. It was Emmett, Eadward's brother. Then the thought of Eadward came into my head.

Was I going to be raped and beaten to death, when all I had said to Eadward was horrid things, I didn't want them to be the only words he would remember of me. And then another thought popped into my head. Why am I thinking of him in my hour of need? Did I think he would save me?

No

Of course he would not. He didn't even know I was in any danger. I had returned to the tent, after I had spoken with him.

Emmett grabbed my ankles and pulled me towards himself. Making the skirt to my kirtle ride up. I kicked and screamed as he kneeled down and put my legs down so that they rested either side of his legs.

Rose, who I didn't know was in the tent until know, stepped out of the Corner of the tent.

'Emmett what are you doing? You are supposed to have me not _her_' she spat the word 'her' and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him away from me. But he was too strong for her to pull him away from me.

He shook her away and pushed her away, which then lead to her falling on the ground and to land on her bottom.

'One women for all my life is too boring, my dear. But if you want you can join us, I am sure that would be a lot of fun' Emmett said, his voice sending shivers down my spine, as he leered at me.

I again tried to escape from his disgusting clutches. I pushed my hands down, pushing my torso of the floor and then started to back away from him. I managed to get away from just a little, but it was too late as he noticed what I was doing and grabbed my ankles again.

'I don't think so little one, come on let me have just a little taste' he smiled his yellow teeth on full view. He then dragged me towards him again. I looked at Rose to see if she was going to have mercy on me, and try to save me from this vile man's wrath.

But it didn't appear to be so. As she just sat there and looked to be sulking in the corner of the tent. When she noticed me looking at her, she just gave me a glare and spat in my direction.

I then felt Emmett lean down, his hands resting either side of my head, forcing his thighs in between my legs. He then let his weight rest on me. My breathing turned shallow and faster as my panic set in and over whelmed me.

'No, please. Please. Please. Please, you don't want me. You have Rose, take her please not me' I begged, trying to get him to changed his mind.

He just shook his head and chuckled. His hand then reached for his chausses and started to undo his belt. This was going to happen; there was no doubt in my mind that it wasn't going to happen. No one would save me.

I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the pain that I knew was going to come with him, when he would go inside me. I tried to control my breathing, this gave me something to think about, other then the fact that this vile man the brother of a Viking that had captured me was going to force him self on to me.

Just as I was about to brace my self, his weight had gone. Shocked I opened my eyes and gasped at what my eyes found.

There was Eadward with a fierce glare on his face. Holding Emmett up by his throat, Emmett had a smug grin on his face; making a show that he just had me at his mercy. But luckily for me he didn't get to do anything to me.

Eadward roared and threw Emmett to the floor; while I had the chance I scampered of the floor and stood, finding Claire by the entrance of the tent. I quickly scooped her in my arms, turning her head into my shoulder to shield her from the scene in front of me.

They both brought out their daggers, making me gasp. The danger level had now been moved higher. Someone could die. And even though I have not known these people for long, the thought still scared me.

They were fighting because of me. Therefore they could die because of this mess that we are all in.

They were using their fists, legs and daggers. They were moving so fast and skilled that I could not keep up with their moves. I just hoped that Eadward was all right, that he would come out of this fight with his brother without a scratch.

Rose just watched from her corner her hands covering her mouth, I wondered what she was thinking, as she had told me that she wanted them both. And now they were both fighting because of me, because they both wanted me.

But she did not try to stop them from fighting, she must have had the same thought as me, if we were going to try to stop them we might get hurt by just trying to help.

Little Claire was whimpering in my arms and holding on to my arms tightly as she could. I held her closer, bringing her into my chest and held her head. I shhhed her and rocked her to try and settle her down.

The only sound in tent was the sound of the men's shoes against the boats floor and their grunting as they fought. That was until there was a cry and then on the floor Eadward fell, he was holding his side. It wasn't until I saw blood ooze from in between his fingers that I noticed that he was injured.

I cried out at the sight, I quickly put little Claire on the fur on the floor, and ran to Eadward. Not knowing why seeing him injured had brought this reaction out of me. My knees buckled when I reached him. I shuffled around him a little; I brought his head on to my knees, my hands hovering everywhere, I did not know what to do with them.

I finally decided to place on either side of his face. He looked up at me, his face sweaty from the pain he must be feeling, and his hair at the front of his head was slick with it. The colour in his face had washed away and leaving his faces a pale colour. Again a feeling rose from me, I did not know what it was, but it was from seeing him in this state.

The look on his face was shock, as if he couldn't believe that what had happened, had indeed happened.

'I have failed you Bella' he had know started calling me Bella, as he had heard Claire call it me and liked it.

'No you did not Eadward, you will only fail me if you let this beat you' I said as I looked into his eyes, which had seemed to lighten up as I said my words to him.

His hands were still holding on tightly to his side. I put my hand on top of his, as if that would help him in any way.

I heard a chuckled from Emmett and then him say 'Awww Rose would you look at them, its just beautiful' his remark was sarcastic. While Rose had a look on her face, that showed shock of seeing Eadward lying on the floor, in the state that he is in.

All of sudden my person was filled with rage, rage that I had not felt before in all my life, you could have said that even my vision had turned red, Emmett had filled me with anger.

He had tried to force himself on to me, and then he had stabbed his brother who had tried to save me from having my virtue robbed from me. _His brother_. His own flesh and blood!

I placed Eadward's head on the floor gently and then rose. I stormed towards Emmett, and pushed him back with my hands. 'How dare you, you savage. I can understand you trying to have your way with me, as you are just a horrid man with no morals. But to stab your brother when he was only trying to save my virtue. It just proves that you are indeed a monster' I screamed and pushed his hands.

'Bella stop, arg!' it was Eadward's cry of pain that broke me out of my rage. I turned around and found him trying to get up, trying to stop me from getting into harms way.

Look at me, trying to cause more mischief when there was a man bleeding onto the floor, after he tried to save me. I ran out of the tent. And stopped one of men that was nearest to me.

I remember seeing this man around sometimes, his name was Rorik, and he had blond shoulder length hair, his muscles big as like any Viking. I had seen him and Eadward talking with each other, they seemed to be friends.

'Rorik I need your help, it's Eadward' I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the tent. Expressing my urgency.

He followed me and stepped inside the tent, he saw Eadward on the floor holding his side, his blood had now travelled into a small pool around him, worry consumed me, if I did not treat him soon he could die.

Emmett had just stood and stared at his brother writhing in pain on the floor. The man did not deserve to live in my eyes, if he was so willing to kill his brother, over me who was a nobody to him, then he had no right to live.

Rorik quickly, and carefully picked Eadward up, and even though he had done it and was gentle as possible Eadward still let out and roar of pain, making my shiver and bite my nails in worry. As he was carried to his room, I could see that he was biting his lips to try to stop another roar of pain.

Of course he would want to show his men that he was a strong man and that a stab wound was nothing to him, but even the men on the boat had cast a worried look toward their leader.

Rorik kicked his door open and quickly laid Eadward on his bed. He then turned as if to leave the room.

'Wait I'm going to need your help' I said, stepping in front of him.

He looked at Eadward writhing in pain and looked at me and nodded.

'Just tell me what to do' what a loyal friend, Eadward had found in him.

'I need to you to warm his dagger with the fire' I said 'and bring some of the strongest whiskey that you have on the boat' I demanded.

I walked up to Eadward, and proceeded to take his tunic off, being careful not to hurt him in the process.

'Well if you just told that all I needed to do was get stabbed for you to take my clothes off I would have done it sooner' Eadward had said, making Rorik laugh. But Eadward's voice was weak and face full of sweat.

I ignored him and threw his tunic onto the floor; I grabbed his hands, and moved them from the wound. I looked into his eyes and saw him nod at me. I looked into the wound it was clean cut, there had been no tearing of the skin apart from where he had been stabbed.

Rorik put a bottle of whiskey on the side table and then proceeded to warm up the dagger. I grabbed some linen cloth ripped it up with my bare hands. I cleaned his wound while trying not to hurt him unnecessary. His breathing had become laboured and fast.

His blood was coming out quiet fast. I wiped away his blood from the wound; I then did the same to his face, as he face was covered with sweat, but with a different cloth. I then grabbed the bottle of whiskey pulled the cork off and threw it somewhere in the room, not needing it in this moment.

I placed the whiskey on the table again, remembering that he will need something to bite onto for the pain. I walked over to the log pile next to his fireplace, hoping to find a stick, while throwing wood around trying to find a stick. I finally found one.

I grabbed on to the stick and brought it over to Eadward. 'Bite on to this'

'I am not going to like what's going to happen next am I?' He asked in his weak

Voice, His eyes following my every move. I grabbed the whiskey; I sat on the side of his bed and sighed.

'Sorry, the next bit is going to be painful, but if it helps, I would like to say thank you for saving me' I said, speaking the truth.

'Well the least you could do is give me a kiss to say thank you' he smiled, even his smiled was weak.

I nodded and kissed his cheek, his stubble was rough against my lips, but his warm cheek gave me comfort. A warm fuzzy feeling settling in my stomach, making me confused again, but ignored it as Eadward was in need.

'And mayhap you can give me one more, to make me better?' he asked cheekily.

'I would not push it if I were you. You will live though this. So I suggest your request's are going to have consequences, when you are better' I patted his cheek and got the stick.

'Now do as you are told and bite onto this' I said. I waited for him to place his teeth onto the stick. When I saw that his jaws had their grip onto the stick, I then proceeded to pour some whiskey onto his wound.

He roared, while his back arched pushing his chest towards me. I looked towards Rorik seeing if he had the dagger ready.

He looked towards me and nodded, he was a man of few words. He walked towards me with the dagger in his hands. I wrapped a piece of cloth around the handle to keep the heat away from my hands.

'I am going to need you to keep him on to the bed' I said.

Rorik then leaned on to the bed grabbing Eadward's shoulders and pushing them down on to the bed, making sure that when I did this he wouldn't move and mayhap hurt himself more then necessary.

We both nodded to each other, and then I proceeded to place the scolding dagger into his wound. He roared again, his body telling him to move it self away from the item that was causing all this pain. Tears leaked from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks.

I kept the dagger inside his wound long enough for the wound to stop bleeding and seal up. Which would only take a few seconds, but for Eadward it would feel like an hour. I quickly moved the dagger away from him. I threw the dagger across the room and then grabbed the whiskey again.

I moved the stick out of his mouth with my other hand. I tilted his head so he would not choke. I then tipped some whiskey into his mouth, hoping that mayhap he would get so drunk that he would pass out.

Knowing that was my goal he pushed the bottle away from him and towards me. 'I want to be awake' he said and turned his head towards me but shut his eyes.

'But it will help with the pain' I said pushing the bottle towards him again. He made a noise and pushed it away again from me.

'I want to stay awake, so can I witness this caring side of you, it twill be a pleasure for me to see' as he said that Rorik shuffled on his feet uncomfortably.

'Thank you Rorik, you can go now if you wish' I said leaving him to be comfortable and away from us.

He walked quickly to the door, turned and nodded to Eadward, which he returned. Then Rorik proceeded to open the door and leave us to our selves. I looked at Eadward, only to see him looking at his now blistered wound. He touched it lightly. Knowing that that he could hurt himself if he pressed to hard, I watched closely making sure he did not harm him self.

'I scar to show that I failed you' He said quietly, He still traced it with his finger.

'No it's a scar to show everyone that you risked your life for me, it will show that you are a honourable man. Nothing like your brother at all'

He looked up at me and smiled a little. It all came to me, like a slap in the face. I had developed feelings for this Viking. That must have been what all those strange, unknown feelings were, But I told myself it was okay, as he was nothing like a traditional Viking. The stories that I have been told were nothing like Eadward.

In fact he had saved me from being raped, when even some English man would have turned a blind eye and ignored it. Actually the more I think about it, Eadward was more honourable than most English that I have ever met.

'I'm sorry for what I said earlier today, you did not deserve to treated like that, when you have been nothing but nice to me' I said now feeling guilty for what I had said. It was uncalled for I can see that now.

'No need to worry fair maiden, you have just saved my life. Lets just say that we are even now' He smiled, his hand coming towards my face, and resting it on my cheek. 'Stay, please. I want you to stay with me while my wound heals' He asked.

'After everything you have done for me I think I can cope with that' I smiled at him. A thought came to my head again. 'How did you know that I was in danger?' I asked him frowning.

'Ahh well you can thank Little Claire for that, she came running to me, shouting my name. When I picked her up, she said that 'Bella trouble'' he said trying to mimic Claire baby voice. I laughed at him.

'Wait where is she now?' I asked worry in my words.

'Relax she will be fine Rose will look after her, and don't look so worried, she knows not to cross my rules when looking after a child' he voice growing smaller, as if he were ready to fall asleep at any moment.

'Rest now, Viking' Viking being my nickname for him now. He chuckled and nodded.

'Only if you rest with me' He bargained. I sighed and relaxed on the other side of his bed. I got into the bed being careful not to shake the bed as I moved; I did not want to hurt him in any way.

He seemed to sigh in happiness, his eyes closing, I knew that he would easily fall a sleep, today had been a big eventful day for him. I turned a blow of the candle. Leaving the room in pitch black.

'Good night Eadward'

'Good night Bella'.

And that was how I fell asleep in his bed for the second night in a row.

* * *

**A/N todays update is a bit longer, I enjoyed writing this. Enjoying the closeness of Edward and Bella hehehehe. Hope you liked it :D. **


	6. What happened to Emmett

**THE VIKINGS CHOSEN ONE**

XxTwilightKCxX

**A/N I'm back people, and as you can see above I have made a banner for this story. I made a blog also for this story, where you can see pictures, and also have a better view of the banner on there. Link is on my profile. Right, enjoy the show. ; D**

* * *

**XTVCOX**

I woke feeling hot; opening my eyes I saw that I was in Eadward's chambers. The fire was still burning: the reason for my heat. I looked towards Eadward, the events of yesterday came springing back to me, as soon I looked at his scar that will forever be etch into his skin.

The gratitude that I felt towards him came in full force; yesterday I had been so full of worry and panic over Eadward that I never got the chance to feel the warmth of my gratitude towards him. He had saved me yesterday; he had fought with his own brother to protect me.

As he slept beside me I started, this Viking that I had so quick to judge, did not even deserve my harsh judgement. But there again what did he expect when he had captured me in such a manner.

He lay there on the bed; his head facing me while the rest of his body was straight as he lay on his back. I can imagine that moving around in bed at the moment would cause him great pain.

Letting him rest, I got up from the bed. It made me feel strange that I could just sleep in this mans bed and act as if it was nothing. I had put my kirtle on, over my under dress. The only clothing I had was the velvet kirtle that Eadward had given me.

I walked out of the bedchamber and on to the deck. The workingmen had a sombre look upon their face. The atmosphere was quiet and sad. I had also noticed that Emmett appeared to be nowhere, it was strange as there was nowhere to hide on this boat, there was either the deck, Eadward's chamber or the tent.

Emmett would not be in the tent, as he wasn't allowed in there because of Claire, well that didn't stop him last night but I know he would not be in there now. I knew he would not be in Eadward's chamber as I just came from there, so he must be on the deck. But he was nowhere in sight.

I spotted Rorik working on the left side of the boat, seeing him there I walked up to him.

'Rorik where is Emmett?' I asked, his disappearing act not making feel all that well.

'He has been taken care of, miss' he answered while still working. His voice was void of emotion, with his face looking straight ahead.

'What do you mean, his been taken care of. Is he dead?' I asked, no feeling sorry for the man if he was in deed dead.

'Not that you should know this, you women are very fragile things. But we tied a few boulders to him and let him sink to the bottom of the ocean' he said; now facing me.

'Well I am glad, the man was horrid' I replied, causing Rorik to look at me in shock.

'Well, not everyone thinks that way, Rose is still sobbing in the tent'

'Oh, well of course she would sob for him, she just watched as he attacked me' I angrily huffed.

'It was a great thing you did last night, for Eadward I mean. I can tell you not a lot of captured girls would have helped a Viking, hell even a girls that Twas not captured would not help a Viking, too much talk about us' He said rowing a bit harder as he spoke.

'It was the least I could do; after all he had risked his life to save me, fought against his own brother. He has been nothing but nice to me since he has taken me to be honest' I said truthfully

He grinned at me and hummed. The action leaving me confused, I had no idea why he did that. But mayhap I did not want to know. I smiled back and walked toward the tent.

I entered the tent, immediately hearing Rose's sobs. She was sitting in the corner that she chose to stand in yesterday. She had herself wrapped into a ball, her knees up to her chin as she sobbed into her skirts.

She must have heard my entrance, because her head snapped up to face me. Her eyes were red and puffy with streams of tears running down her face. Her skirt to her kirtle had stains on where her tears had touched it.

'It's all your fault, you bewitched him. I know you did, with you witch craft' she yelled, you could hear her tears in her voice.

'I am sorry Rose but I did no such thing, if I were a witch. And I am not, why would I bewitch Emmett. The man was vile, I would not want his affections even if God himself had asked me too' I said, growing tired of Rose always wanting a war with me.

'Do not dent it, Emmett only ever wanted me until you came around' she shouted. More tears rolling down her face.

'Rose I did not just start to came around here and join all these men on this boat. I was taken away from everything I ever known and had. I did not want Emmett to desire me, as I have no feelings for him. Also doubt that he only ever wanted you until I arrived; you heard him as well as I did. He never wanted to have one women all his life, how do you that he had never taken another women with out you knowing hmmm' I asked.

When I got no answer I turned to look at little Claire. She was sitting on the floor chewing on her fist. I walked up to her and kneeled to her level.

'Come here baby, you don't need to see this, why don't we go and see if Eadward is awake hmm?'

Once she heard the name Eadward, she squealed in glee. I smiled happy that she had found some joy in this ordeal. I picked her up, tickling her belly a little, therefore making her giggle. I laughed and walked to the entrance of the tent.

'Well now that Emmett is gone, I have more time to work on Eadward now don't I?' she chuckled. I stopped and turned to look at her.

She had a massive grin on her face. She had threatened me before about trying to gain Eadward's affections but before it had not bothered me. Now though I felt rage towards her.

'You can try' I said and walked out of the tent. While carrying Claire I walked to Eadward's chambers. When I got to his door I walked in without knocking, n ot knowing if he was still sleeping.

Opening the door I looked towards the bed, Eawdward still seemed to be sleeping. So I walked towards the bed letting Claire on to the bed. I watched as she crawled towards him and laid her head on his shoulder.

The image was wonderful; I wanted to remember this forever. Claire with her innocence, that allowed her to just trust anyone, While Edaward lay sleeping with a peaceful look upon his face.

I sat on a chair in the corner of the room. Watching as Claire patted Eadwards cheeks gentle telling him to wake up.

'Wake up, Eddie. It times to wakey' she said her voice sweet. I did not know why she was trying to be quiet, if she was trying to wake him.

Her action made me laugh. The sound of my laughter must have woke Eadward up as his eyes opened then. He looked at Claire and smiled at her, while giving her a kiss on her forehead.

EPOV

Waking up to the sound of Bella's laughter was the best way to ever wake up. It was the first time she had ever laughed, since I had taken her. I know my action of taken her from her home village, was a bad thing to do.

But while I watched my men take what ever they pleased, her beauty seemed to just draw my eyes towards her.

I have never seen such beauty as hers before. So when I had seen her I had to take her, even though she was hanging on to a child, which for all I knew could have been her own. But I did not care I would take the child and her; I just knew I had to have her.

But I did not over think my actions as if had, I would have known that taking her away from her home and also killing her father, would make her hate me for the rest of her life.

But how else would I have gotten her, there was no way I could have courted her, as I had to leave for my home land the day after, not forgetting the fact that she would have never gone for me as I was a Viking.

I have never looked at a woman before and felt attracted to them as soon as I laid eyes on them, it just never happened to me, but it had with Bella. I wanted to do right by her too. That Twas why I did not take her that first night, I wanted her to want my body in return.

I have never had a woman that has not wanted my body; the whole act of rape just freezes me to my very soul. That is why if I could prevent it from happening, I would. I never let my men do it. The only problem I had faced was that my brother had decided not to listen to me.

He was never happy with just Rose. He would anger me when I would fid out that he had taken another women, but I would also find out to late to do anything.

And the thought of Rose caused me anger too. She had made it no secret that she had wanted me, all the years that she had been around, I have been subjected to her looks and her wondering hands.

She had the idea in her head that if both I and my brother had bedded her that she would some had bedded her how, receive a higher rank in life and become more then a bed thrall. She wanted to be a lady, just like my mother how was the lady of my home.

But throwing her self at men is not the way of gaining the title of a lady. But if I look at Bella I could see that she could gain the title of a lady. Mayhap she could stand by my side in my home. I liked the idea of that.

The way she had looked after me last night had given me hope that mayhap I can make her feel for me too. And I would, I would try with all my might to make her love me. I have never wanted something so bad, as this.

The way she had cared for me last night may show that see is already developing feelings for me. Why else would she care for me? But mayhap she was worried o what would happen to her if something were to happen to me, and that had made her spring into action. I hoped that was not why she cared for me. I did not like that idea at all.

I smiled at Little Claire her face was adorable. It might have seemed cruel to Bella when I told her that I would give Claire a new mommy when we get to Norway, but I wanted to make my own family with Bella.

Claire would be well looked after, their were women on my land that had not be able to bear children, and the chance of having a young little girl to have as their own would be a great gift for them.

They would treat Claire as if she were her own. She would have the love of a mother and father; she would live a normal happy life. I had good intentions for Claire.

'Good morning' I said smiling at Claire and the Bella.

'Morning' she replied. 'How are you feeling?' she asked, her question sending a shot of warmth to my heart.

'A little tender, I don't like to move much, it causes mighty pain' I said. I looked at her, staring into her eyes, she had such beautiful eyes. They were the colour of brown, a colour that not many people enjoy, but t was so beautiful coming from Bella.

'The men have taken care of Emmett' she said, her face seemed guarded, as if she was bracing herself for my reaction.

'Good, I never want to see his face again, the man was a disgusting creature' my voice sitting my hatred towards the man that know is rooting in hell.

Her face, relaxed to my words, she also breathed a sigh of relief. 'Can I take a look at your wound, I want to make sure that it is healing alright' She asked.

The thought of her touching my bare skin almost made me giddy, that and also made another part of my body want to jump for joy. I hoped that part of my body did not make itself known. I did not want to let Claire see something that she was not meant to see for a few years yet. I nodded to her question and sat up and little. Groaning in pan as I did.

'Stop you can not move you may rip the skin' She scolded. I huffed and lay there at her mercy.

She lifted my under shirt that she had put on me last night, she checked my wound. I looked down to see my raised and bubbled skin, it will be there forever but I liked to think t was there for the reason that Bella had told me last night. That it was not there because I failed, but because I had saved her.

She touched my wound gently, her fingers barley touching my skin. Even though she was barley touching my skin I still sucked in my belly, scared in case she touched it in any harsh way. She looked at me when she noticed and glared.

I smiled sheepishly, and tried to not think about her touching me, in any way.

'You seem to be fine, but you are staying on bed rest until we reach your home town' she demanded.

'I don't think so women this boat needs me to stir it in the right direction' I insisted.

'Well I am sure that there another Viking out there that can _stir this boat in the right direction_' she said trying to mimic me.

I huffed, fearing that it would hurt too much for me to try and stand up any way. Looks like this room will be what I am going to see for the rest of the eight days of this journey.

* * *

**A/N hope you enjoyed.**


	7. I met his parents

**THE VIKINGS CHOSEN ONE**

**XxTwilightKcxX**

**A/N**

**Hello everyone, England is hot, best weather ever. So I have been enjoying that at the mo. But I have to update for you all ;D.**

**And I would just like to say, THANK YOU to everyone that has given me a review, loved them so thank you. **

**XTVCOX**

* * *

After eight longs days and seven nights of hearing Eadward moaning about his 'bed arrest' as he calls it. We finally arrived at Norway, his homeland. A land full Vikings. The thought is scary.

I was not going to that naïve, and think that all Vikings were going to be as nice to as Eadward. I knew that some off the stories that I was told had to come from somewhere. Also so Emmett had proven that some Vikings only think of themselves.

Some of the men were pulling the boat to the shore, while others were gathering objects of the boat that will be needed to be brought ashore with us. Eadward sat on a chair muttering about how some women think they can boss him about and that some women should let him lift things with the other men.

While him muttered and glared at the wood on the deck, I smiled and laughed. Loving his discomfort at the moment. Well I was smiling at his discomfort until he told me that we would be meeting his parents when we get there.

All kinds of things came to my head. Will they kill me, because of Emmett. Will they just kill me anyway because I am just a thrall to them? They may choice to treat me horrible. Lock me away in the basement. They could do anything to me, because as much as I deny it and dislike, that is all I am, a thrall.

The good thing about it is that I am not a bed thrall. But they could make me one, and I would have no say about it.

The men pulled the boat on to the sand, me, little Claire and Rose was allowed off the boat first. But Eadward was not that far behind. Once all the men were off the boat, they grabbed stuff and just carried it off into the big house that sat half a mile away from the beach.

The house was large, made from large bricks and wood. The length of the house was impressive. There was only one window from I was standing, but I knew that wood of been more then that.

Eadward had his hand on my back, while we walked the half-mile towards the house. I held Claire on my left hip, her fist was squeezing my kirtle and her face showed that she was scared of the unknown area that we were now in.

Rose had grown quiet, she had been since the deaf of Emmett, and her face was always angry. Also while we were on the boat if I happened to walk passed her on the boat while on a errand for Eadward, she would give me this evil look, but smile when she realist that I had saw her looking at me. She made me feel uneasy as f she were plotting against me. I did not like it.

When we finally got to the house there were already people standing out side the house. Some women were walking around the house, you could tell by the jobs that they were doing that they were thralls. But none of them seem to appear to be mistreated.

Eadward walked in front of me and opened the front door. Inside there were more women working, even some men. Again they all seemed to be in good healthy, clean and with good clothing.

There was a man and a woman at the head of the house, they had bigger chairs then anyone else in the house, above them that had a bold tapestry. It was a bold blue with what appears to be their family crest stitched into it.

The man had blonde hair that was shoulder length the same as every Viking that I have met. He had it loose around his shoulders; he had a few plats in his hair that had been tied with bits of material.

His skin showed his age, he had wrinkles and saggy skin around his eyes and neck. His eyes are blue, his skin pale. But when you looked at him and Eadward you could tell that the man I am looking at now is his father.

The women had the same aging on her skin, with the skin saggy around her eyes and neck. It was a little less then the man, but it was still there. Her eyes were a mixture of brown and green. Her skin was also pale with pink patches on her cheeks. Her hair was a brown that she had loose around her body, it finished at her waist, also the same as her husband there were a few plats placed in her hair.

Eadward walked us towards the pair, while touching me. When we reached them the man stood.

Eadward welcome back, I see you have brought us new thralls' the man said, his voice rough.

Eadward cleared his throat and began to speak 'Thank you father. This woman here is Bella and the child is called Claire. The rest of their village is gone.' He replied, saying nothing about me not being a thrall.

The man was going to say something back to Eadward, but the women cut in.

'Where is Emmett?' she asked, the question left me feeling cold. I did not know what Eadward was going to tell her, but if he told her the truth then she would hate me for the rest of her life.

'He was killed while we were on our way here' He replied his voice cold and stern.

Hs father then spoke, his face never changing as the news was told, unlike the women who's face crumpled in despair, she had dropped onto her chair and cried into her hands.

'Why, how did it come to happen?' he father asked, no emotion on his face or voice. He was void of everything.

'He was going to rape the women beside me, I was able to stop him but at a consequence, the stab wound will tell you that' Eadward has told his father the truth.

They were going to hate me, they were going to kill for sure, take me life as their son's had been taken. Panic filled me, I stood still as my eyes roamed the room looking for an escape, which was stupid because if they wanted to catch me, they would, no doubt about it.

'Vile' the father replied. I knew it; he was going to have me killed.

'How dare he, when I raised him to respect women, the way I respect your mother'

Wait what! I safe? I am not going to be killed? Oh thank the heavens. I am saved. The father agrees with the killing.

'LIES!' the mothers shouts. The room grows quiet, even the thralls had stopped working staring at the women of the house.

'My son would never force himself onto any other women, why would he need to. He had Rose he did not need another. You lie!' her face growing red, her fists were trembling as she stood there.

Eadward turned to face his mother. 'You call me a liar you think I stabbed myself. The man had her on the floor her skirts around her waist, while he put all his weight on her. Making it so that she could not help her self. What do you call that mother.' His face had too turned red in colour, his fist clenching and unclenching.

'How do you know she did not want him, she could of told you that she did not just so you could get rid of him' his mother protested.

Tears filled my eyes, the way Eadward told his mother what happened bringing the memories back, all the feelings in that moment back. I drew into my self, crossing my arms trying to make myself smaller.

His father watched me, making my nerves reach into the sky. I brought my eyes to the floor, while I shifted uncomfortably on my feet.

'Look at her Esme, and tell me that, that girl looks happy about what has gone on, is she had planned this then she would have a grin on her face, like Rose has her face now, the women who was supposed to be in love with your son' he gestured to me while talking, his voice calm.

'Oh shut up Carlisle. Of course she would act like that she wants us all to believe he story she has told.'

Eadward then spoke up his voice holding anger. 'Well he would have thrown over board anyhap, as he tried to kill me, captain of the boat. The men did that while Bella helped me live though the all deal'

Esme huffed and threw herself into the chair. His father looked from me to his son.

'Well, it shall be easy to prove, lets us see the wound that he gave you' Carlisle asked while gesturing towards Eadward's tunic.

Eadward showed his wound to his father and then to his mother, the wound had now completely healed, though he would always have that scar.

His father nodded, he then sat down his bones cracking as he did. His looked to his son and me before specking.

'It is true, Emmett had attacked this woman, and my son Eadward had saved her. The scar he bears proves all. Know this Emmett is no longer my son; he lost he title of that when he committed this vile crime. Eadward had no reason to lie about this; he also has a boat full of men that can tell me the goings on that happened on the boat. My apologies to Bella, I am sorry that you had to live through that horrid experience, may you live easer now'

I thanked him, and nodded towards him. The women, Esme was still glaring at me. She looked at me, then at Claire that stood by my side she smiled evilly and asked.

'The child yours?' she asked her voice innocent.

'No, her parents were killed in the raid' I replied my voice sounding small, which I hated. I did not want her to think that she intimidated me.

'Hmmm, and how would we know that for sure. Hmm Bella?' she asked.

Before I could reply Eadward came in with an answer.

'She is a virgin' He proclaimed.

My face turning red, I grew embarrassed that they were just talking about my virtue, like they were talking about the weather. His father looked at my face and chuckled.

'Well would you look at that. Why you would make a blushing bride. Would you not' he laughed, causing me to blush even harder.

I did not let myself think about marriage, as I knew that would not be a path that I would cross. I could see the future of my being passed around, from man to man. Bearing children left, right and centre, all from a different Viking.

The thought made me cringe and shudder.

Eadward called forward a women, the women looked friendly, her hair blonde, she had tied her hair up, she wore a hair cap to cover her hair, meaning that she was a married women. She looked at Claire and then to me, before looking back at Eadward.

'Anna, I have chosen to give you, and your husband the gift of a child' he pronounced. The news made me turn to face him. I grabbed his arms with both my hands, the touch made him face me.

'You knew that I would give her a home, Bella. She deserves a mother and father'

I knew that she deserved that; I knew that she should have a normal childhood, and play with other children and learn about life. I looked at the women. She seemed nice enough, friendly. The way she looked at Claire, with excitement and happiness. She must have been one of the women that could not have children.

I looked at Eadward and asked, 'Do you trust, know that she will look after her and treat her well'

Eadward nodded 'you have my word that Claire; will live a normal happy life. She will look back on to her childhood with joy'

I watched the women pick up Claire, her face lighting up, she talked to her in quiet murmuring. Claire looked happy and did not look in any distress, guess she had forgotten about me already.

I knew this though I would be watching for any distress, or if Claire was upset then I would demand for her to come back, where I knew she would be happy. But I would trust Eadward and let the women take Claire, for now. Knowing that I would be able to see her whenever wanted because I knew, I would demand it.

That was a fact.

**XTVCOX**

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry it has taken so long :D. there may be mistakes. Sorry. :D. i know this chappy is short. sorry **


	8. after everything

**THE VIKINGS CHOSEN ONE**

**XxTwilightKcxX**

**A/N ****Hi just wanted to say that I am not going to be describing much of the house, there is not a lot of information on the Viking times, it only what people believe or lies that people made back in the day, to make the Vikings sound worse than what they were.**** Because, well nobody liked the Vikings, the Vikings had to love themselves. : D**

* * *

**XTVCOX**

After watching Claire leaving with this Anna woman, Eadward grabbed my wrist and pulled me, leaving his parents behind. I looked back as we walked off, finding Esme starring daggers into my back, while Carlisle looked on with a passive look.

We walked out the main room; Eadward walked me around the house. Leading me to some unknown place. He walked us to the very back of the house, where there was a single door. We stopped in front of the door.

Eadward did not move to open the door, or move away from the door he just stood there staring at the thing and he did not look happy about it being there either. He clasped his hands together, and gave out a loud sigh.

He looked to me and back at the door, leaving me confused. What could on the other side of that door that would make him behave this way. After all it was just a door. What could be behind the door? That what kept coming to mind.

He nodded to himself, as if he was agreeing to whatever thoughts were in his mind. He stepped forward and opened the door. As the door open it revealed a room, the room had many beds inside all in rows, the beds were all nicely made. From the belongings in the room you could tell that many women used the room.

The room looked like, the bedroom of the female thralls that the house owned. The thought that now came to my mind was: why is he showing me this room?

He grabbed my wrist again and he walked us inside the room. We walked to an empty bed; it appeared to be un-used. He stopped us here, let go of my wrist and had taken a step back away from me.

'This will be your bed from now on' he announced, he face hidden from me as he bowed his head, staring at his hands that he was messing with.

I looked at the bed and started to feel confused. But then it hit me. I knew this was my fate, why would believe any different, foolish me. I laughed dryly to my self.

'You are no longer in my care, you are now in the care of my parents the same as the rest of the thralls that live in this house. You will see to their needs as well as the house needs. I am sure that some of the women will show you how things work around here' he said.

But all his words were falling on deaf ears, as I could not believe what I was hearing. I had thought I was gong to be a thrall, yes of course I knew that. But I was lead to believe that I would be Edward's thrall. He made me believe that. The way he had saved me from being raped showed that he did not want to share me.

I knew that any other Viking would not have cared they would have let any man take me as I was just a thrall; I was of no importance to them. I was just an English woman.

But Eadward, he had acted differently, he had let me keep Claire until we had got to his homeland, he had left me untouched when he could have taken me the first night that he had captured me.

The first time that we had ever seem each other he had told me that I was his, I remember him kneeling in front of me and him saying these words: you beautiful are mine. I also remember the grin that appeared on his face when I had told him that I was untouched and unmarried.

So his behaviour now just baffled me.

'Oh you will also need to give me back the velvet kirtle that I had once given you, t would create jealousy with the other thralls' he carried on talking. But I had, had enough with his talk. I wanted to know why the change in his behaviour.

'No. After everything, I cared for you when your own brother stabbed you. You have not touched me. You left me a virgin even though I was there for the taking all that time. You had taken care of Claire. You made sure that she would have a safe home here, and kept her safe on the boat. You even did the same to me, and now you are telling me that I am going to be a thrall. A household thrall at that.' I let it all out. I stood there, hands on hips. A scowl in place, I was not letting this go.

'You cared for your master the way any thrall would. I had to take care of you, so that you could reach my home, unscathed. I would not give my parents a broken thrall, and I have always believed that a child deserves to have a safe and warm home. What I did for Claire was what I would have done for any other child. The same as with you'

I did not know what to say. I was left speechless. What could I say? I have known him for twelve days and eleven nights. For all I knew he could have been doing what he had done to Claire and me his whole life.

I looked at the bed, the very small bed. There was a pile of plan clothes, they were of course for me, and they were to be my thrall clothes. I pulled the velvet kirtle over my head, not caring that Eadward was there he had seem me in my under dress many times.

I then put the dull over washed yellow kirtle that had lay on my bed on. There was also a white apron, so I proceeded to put that on too. Once I was dressed and turned and put the velvet kirtle into Eadward's hand.

'I am sure there is some other girl you could give that too, but make sure that she washes it. As you well know, I have been wearing that since the day you gave it me. Not that I had any other clothes to wear as you burned my English clothes. Which is a shame. I could be wearing them now, which could have been my thrall clothes' I said, letting him know that I was not happy in my voice.

He stood there for a moment just staring at the kirtle that was now in his hands. He raised his head and finally looked at me. 'Well then, I shall leave you to it' he voice small and quiet. I watched as he turned and walked out the door.

I looked around me; I huffed and sat on my bed.

**XTVCOX**

I had met some of the women that lived in the same room as me, as soon as they saw me they had me straight to work. I was scrubbing clothing making my fingers sore, they had me walking to the well and back leaving my legs tired and back sore.

I had done work at home, of course I had. It was just my father and I; we had to share the workload together. The day I was taken I was bringing water back from the well. But because it was only the two of us, we did not need that much water.

But this house was large, so the women had told me that I needed to bring at least twenty buckets of water each day, which I was fine with but the well was a long walk there and back.

Most of the women spoke the language that I have heard Eadward speaking on the boat, when he was talking to his men. When dinnertime came around, I was dead on my feet.

My fingers were pruned and sore from cleaning the houses clothes, my feet were hurting from walking to the well and back. My back was also hurt from bending and carrying buckets of water.

Some of the thralls and me walked to the kitchen, to prepare the meal for the house. I chopped carrots and potatoes, and cooked some meat that some of the male thralls had captured and killed. I was just glad that the animal was already dead and that the men had cleaned of the blood, well as much as they could.

Once the meal had been cooked we were supposed to serve it to the people of the house. But I knew that Eadward would be at the table, and at the moment I did not want to serve him his dinner I wanted to serve his lap his dinner.

But the women were telling me that as I was new that I would have to serve them and some my worth. Well I think they just wanted to eat there dinner first and leave me with the chores. I grabbed the bowls and put a decent amount of the stew that I have made into each bowl, when I had made sure there was enough I then started to serve the meal to the important people of the house.

Carrying two bowls at a time I placed a bowl in front of Carlisle, receiving a smile and a nod of thanks from him. I received a huff from Esme but I chose to ignore anything that she gives me.

I was shocked to find that Rose was sitting at the table; I thought that she was a bed thrall. Which would mean that she was to do chores the same as me but then join her master in his bed whenever he asked her to do so.

When I served her, her meal she grabbed my wrist as I put her bowl down and grinned at me. 'Look at where you are now, thought you were better then me when you are nothing but a thrall. You do not even get to eat at a table' she whispered in my ear, ending her little speech with an evil laugh.

I snatched my wrist back and walked into the kitchen to get more bowls. I was not going to let her get the better of me; she can think she is better than me, but I know that she is nothing to sing to the king about.

The only people I had left to serve were Eadward and some woman that sat next to him. She appeared to be trying to get his attention, but it did not seem to be working, as he was staring at the table like it had just told him that his favoured dog had died.

The women had red hair that was half down and half up, there was a natural curl to it, and it ended at the mid of her back. I wondered how she cut it, but then remembered this one time when I was younger, I had watched one women get her hair chopped of by a mans knife before. The man had said that she had slept with another man, that was not her husband and because she had loved her hair the most they had taken that away from her. They had said it would symbolise the sin she had done. She had her beauty taken away from her.

I wondered if she had cut her hair herself or if someone had done it to her. Her eyes were blue; they were a blue as the ocean. And she wore a kirtle that was similar to the one Eadward had given me, but it was a rich red, that stated she had money, or that her father did.

I walked in with there bowls giving the woman hers first while dumping Eadward's bowl on to the table, making some land on the table.

'Oi, serve your master with respect, or do we have to serve some kind of punishment to you' the woman said, that was sitting next to Eadward. Rose seemed to enjoy the attention I was getting and joined in.

'Oh yes Tanya, mayhap a good beating is what she needs. She is new you see, and does not know how to behave, it is good that you are here Tanya, you could do it for us'

That Rose was beginning to get on my nerves. Tanya started to get up from her chair, she stood her hand in the air, as if she was ready to slap me, I thought she was going to too, until Carlisle called order to the room.

'Tanya sit down, remember you are in my house not your own. And Rose I think it wise that you remember your place in this house. You too are just a thrall. The only reason you are sitting at this table is because my wife thought that you deserved to sit and eat with us while you grieve the deaf of Emmett.

But I am beginning to think that there is no grieving for you to be had, as the only tears I have seem from you were tears of joy when you found out that Bella was going to be a household thrall. I believe Bella should be sitting and eating with us, as she has been through the all deal of being nearly raped' he then looked at me.

'Bella feel free to sit with us as you eat' he said getting another thrall to bring another chair to the table. I looked around the table; I knew if I sat down at this table I would not feel comfortable. Esme clearly did not want me to sit down and eat with them, and the glaring that I was receiving from her now stated that.

Rose sat there staring at me, but I knew as soon as I as sat down, her comments would know no bounds.

And there was Eadward, he had not moved since I had came in to the room, he had just sat there staring at the table, he had not made any eye contact with anyone.

Tanya looked like she still wanted to hit me. I had a feeling that her house thralls were beat for just being in the same room with her.

I looked at Carlisle, the only person in the room at the moment that was being nice to me, his eyes were friendly and he gestured to a chair with a smile.

'I thank you for the offer, but I think that I should not rise above my station and sit and eat with you, I am sure there are others at the table that agree with me' I smiled, and walked into the kitchen.

On the way to the kitchen I heard Esme speak, but it was in her own language.

'Ungrateful bikkja' (bitch)

As a thrall I was to have what was left of the meal as my dinner. I had managed to fill about half of my bowl with the stew; the thralls were to eat on a bench that was in the same room as the dinner table. Which meant that I was to be sitting in the same room as Rose, Esme and Tanya.

I walked into the room with my tiny dinner and sat on the female bench, with my bowl on my lap.

There were about five female thralls and four male thralls. The male thralls had their own bench too which was behind the female bench. I had not met any of the males until dinner had come along. But I had heard that the male thralls liked to sleep with some of the female thralls, so I have decided to stay away from any males.

The conversation on the table was all I could hear, and it was I could listen too.

'So Eadward, when are you going to tell us what really happened to Emmett. You cannot let us believe that he was forcing himself onto another women' Esme laughed.

I heard Carlisle sigh.

'So what if he did, the girl is only a thrall. She does not mean anything' That Tanya women said. 'It is not like she is one of us and she is defiantly not from royalty, and of course there is the fact that she is English, she is lucky to even be alive'

'You see Tanya is with me, Emmett did nothing wrong, and they had him killed for. Poor Rose has lost her love, and all for a nothing girl'

'Well, Esme may I remind you that it is the men that make the decisions, and as I am the man of the house, it is my thoughts that matter the most. So if I believe the story that _my son_ has told me, and that the wound that he has on his body tells me, then you will have to live with it' Carlisle said.

'You were wounded Eadward?' Tanya asked her voice sounded worried. And for the first time since we had all sat down to eat Eadward spoke.

'Yes, Emmett stabbed me with his dagger' He said.

'But why would he stab you? He knows that raping a girl is wrong, I think what this _Bella_ girl is not telling you is that she invited him to have sex with her, but thought about you and then did not want to do it anymore' Esme said, sneering my name.

'Yes that s more believable, Eadward just tell them the truth. Why else would he stab you? He must of thought that she was his and he was going to protect what was his' Tanya said. While Esme nodded.

'Why would he do that when he has Rose? he would not need another women. I got him Rose to stop him from sleeping with all of these women, that just spreads illnesses' Carlisle said disagreeing with all the talk. 'Also he stabbed the captain of the boat, he deserved to be killed just for that, now I want everyone to stop talking about it, I have had enough'

By now I had finished my bowl, leaving me still hungry and unsatisfied. My body was too tired now to do anything, so I chose to sit here for a while. Some of the other women thralls started to get up and collected the bowls from the table.

I sighed and willed myself to get up, once I was standing up, I walked into the kitchen and helped the others wash up the bowls and pans that we used to make the dinner. Making my already hands even more sore then they were before. I finished washing up and dried my hand on cloth that was on the side.

I followed the other girls to our room, once I was in there I undressed until I was in my under dress. I got into bed and let my tired body rest. When I woke up this morning, this was not how I thought my day was going to end.

**XTVCOX**

I woke in the middle of the night as I had felt my bed shake a little. I opened my eyes and found Rose staring at me, watching me while I slept. I jumped up, scared to find her staring at me. I then noticed that she was holding a dagger.

'I should have done this when we were on the boat, It would have saved a lot of trouble' she smiled.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading. And to all you that review thank you. Sorry if there are any mistakes, some of the letters on my keyboard are sticking urgh. **


	9. he showed his bedchamber

**THE VIKINGS CHOSEN ONE**

**XxTwilightKCxX**

**A/N: hello, everyone loved the reviews I got from last chapter, a lot of people want to slap Edward around the head, for the way he behaved. I wonder after this chapter how people will view. :D**

* * *

…_.I woke in the middle of the night my bed shook a little. I opened my eyes and found Rose staring at me, watching me while I slept. I jumped up, scared to find her staring at me. I then noticed that she was holding a dagger._

_'I should have done this when we were on the boat, did would have saved a lot of trouble' she smiled…._

**XTVCOX**

Rose had this look in her eye. She looked scary. My heart pounded, you could literally see it move my chest. I moved back until I was at the very edge of the bed. Rose moved along with me, keeping the dagger above her head, ready for when ever she wanted to stab me.

I wondered if anyone would wake up and find Rose standing over with her dagger, tis not like I am in the room on my own, after all I am only a thrall I do not deserve my own room, I had to share with a load of women that I do not know.

'Did you really think that I would just let you go on in life, when you are the reason that Emmett is gone. Do you know what would have happened to me, if he married me?'

She did give me time to answer as she carried on. 'I would no longer be a thrall, I would be his wife, I would be a women with a title, even though he died I thought I would be able to get Eadward to love me and marry me, but then you came along.

I thought he was going to marry you, but then he made you a household thrall. So I decided to make my move at dinner to night, but then Tanya had to come along and mess everything up'

She screwed up her face in anger. She moved forward again, this meant that she was nearly sitting on me. She got up into my face.

'I thought she going to try and bed Eadward, I thought she was going to bewitch him' she laughed like she had lost her mind. 'But she made a mistake of talking about Emmett, that just made Eadward angry' she tilted her head to the side and hummed in a high pitch.

I watched her, as she seemed to think and stare in the air. I moved slowly to the side, keeping my eyes still on her, I slowly reached the edge of the bed, putting my feet on the floor.

Once I had my feet flat on the floor, I sprang up and ran. As I got near the door, Rose must have came out of her daze, as I heard her yell 'Oh no you don't'

I screamed, when I felt her hand grab my under dress. I moved my arms around trying to make her loose her grip on me, but her hand stayed on. I turned my body around, making us both fall, as my foot tangled with hers.

I fell on to my back, with Rose on top on me. She grinned at the position we were in; she pushed my hands on to the floor with her one hand and straddled my waist, and then with her other hand she held he dagger.

I pushed my waist off the floor and wiggled my hips trying to get her off of me. I struggled with her weight on me, she kept moving, forcing me to stay still. Once I was still she moved her hand that held the dagger and raised it above her head.

She then brought her other hand to join with the dagger, which then gave me the opportunity to roll over so that I was on top of her. I pushed her until her back hit the floor. I then tried to get the dagger out of her hands.

But she squeezed the dagger in her hands, making it harder to get it from her. I grabbed her wrist then and hit it of the floor, this made her cry out, but also making her hands lose grip on the dagger

I then continued to bang her hands on the floor until she let go of the dagger. Once she let go off the dagger, I leaned forward to get the dagger. As I got hold of the dagger she wrapped her hand around my arm and she bit into my arm, making me scream and drop the dagger onto the floor.

She then kicked me in the head making me fall to the ground. She grabbed the dagger again. She stood up, leaving me on the floor. I swiped my feet and kicked her legs, which in then lead to her falling.

I got quickly and managed to reach the door this time, I opened the door and ran down the corridor, Rose let out a furious scream and ran after me. I did not know the lay out of the house, as today was my first day here, so the chances of me getting lost were very big. And that was what happened.

I came to a corridor that was full of doors; I had no idea where these doors let too. But while I was worrying about that Rose had already caught up with me. She pushed me up against the wall and slashed my arms with the dagger. I screamed and held my arm with my hand.

I pushed her away from me, when she was at a nice distance I punched her in the face. This made her face turn to the side; her hand came up to her face and touched the check that I had just hit. While she was distracted I got the dagger from her hand.

I stood there just watching her not knowing what to do now, after she got over the shock of been punched by me, she seemed to just grow more angry. She straightened up, and looked at me.

'Oh the little innocent girl can punch me' she laughed. 'Where was this strong woman, when Emmett wanted to play with you, hmm?' she asked.

'When you have a strong Viking on top of you, there is not much you can do when they force to do to' I answered, talking for the first time since I woken up.

There was a noise from one of the doors, but neither one of looked at what it was, I did not want to as Rose could attack me, and I do not think she wanted to look, because that could give the opportunity to run away again or stab her with the dagger.

'I do not need the dagger to kill you, I can kill you with my bare hands if wanted' she said, giving me an evil smile.

She ran towards and pushed me onto the floor, she moved so fast that I did not know was happening until it had already happened. She pushed my arms down onto my belly and lay on them, this made it hard for me to move my hand that held the dagger.

She closed her hands around my throat, cutting my flow of breath. I tried to get my hands free but her body weight just would not let me, also with out my breath my body seemed to just slow down.

My body seemed to try to fight harder against, as all my breath was being taken away from me. I let out a raspy 'help', which made Rose laugh. I wriggled my hips trying to get her off me or give me room to move my hands and stab her.

After wriggling a little I managed to set free my hand I brought it up and stabbed her into her neck hitting the jugular, her blood spitting out her everywhere, She flopped onto me, she lay lifeless on top me.

I lay still, my body feeling weak and dead from the loss of air, also the weight of her dead body held me down. I lay there looking at the doors that I had noticed earlier, I hoped that someone was in there and heard what had happened.

I shuffled a little while Rose lay on top of me. 'Help' I tried again. There was a noise from one of the doors, it had happened earlier too, my hope spiked again and called out again.

One of the doors opened, I sighed in relief, only for me to want to suck it back in, because it was Esme that stepped out from her bedchambers. She looked at the scene in front of her. She looked at me lying on the floor with a dead Rose on top of me.

'I knew you were trouble' She said, looking at the dagger that was still in Rose's neck. I looked at Esme hoping that she would help me, but she looked at me and smiled, the smiled could have been a copy of Rose as it seemed to be the same evil smile, Rose had given me just before she forced me to the floor.

She then let out a terrible scream that hurt my ears. All the doors then opened. There was three of them, and out of them came out Eadward who was at the far end of the corridor, he came out looking sleepy, rubbing his eyes.

Carlisle came out of the room next to Esme, he just looked angry as he glared at Esme, well that was until he saw me and rose. I looked at Eadward then, his face just portrayed anger, so I decided not to look at him.

I looked at Carlisle and asked for help. He seemed to jump into action then, he came forward and lifted Rose off of me and laid her dead body next to me on the floor. He then helped me off the floor.

'Look at your neck' he said appalled while touching my neck lightly. I touched my neck and winced, it was sore.

'Well it is easy to see what had happened tonight' he said and looked at my neck, 'She has bruised your neck darling, and the dagger that is in Rose neck is Emmett's, she must have taken it just before he was thrown over board'

Eadward stepped forward then, he held my chin and tilted my head upwards. He then gently touched my neck, it felt like he was caressing it trying to make the bruises disappear with his touch. He brought my chin back down and looked into my eyes.

'You are to stay in my room with my tonight' He demanded. He looked towards Carlisle. He looked at him, and waited as he was waiting for Carlisle to tell him that he was not allowed to do such a thing, but Carlisle nodded.

Carlisle looked at Esme and grabbed her arm. 'I see you did nothing to help poor Bella, you just let her lye there with a dead body on top her, the poor girls will not be able to speck, because of the bruises that your beloved Rose had put on her'

'Yes but the sight shocked me, and may I also say that Bella put that dead body on her, her self. So why should I help' Esme said, putting her chin in the air.

'Yes dear of course your right. You stupid women, the only women at fault here is the dead women on the floor, Bella here had protected herself from a mad woman that tried to kill her, and you would have done the same. You would have also demanded that the dead body on top of you to be removed from you' he yelled at her. He pushed her into her bedroom.

He huffed, and then walked towards Rose, he picked her up and looked at Eadward and I. 'I'll get someone to dig her a grave, you too go off to bed, there will be no funeral, as she has no relatives or friends' he then walked off with the limp body in his arms.

Eadward then lead me to his room. His room was not that big, there was room for his bed, which was quiet large, his chest that held his clothes and there was space at the bottom of the bed where he lay be able to pace in, but not a lot of room. He also had a table on the side of the bed that had a oil lamp on there to light up the room, the lamp used oil from animals, like sheep fat.

His bed was the main thing in his room, the frame was a pale wood, and it was chunky. The bed covers were of course animal furs; there was also a stitched throw on top of the furs. Eadward had placed animal furs on the floor making the room more cosy and lived in.

He walked us into the room and shut the door. Once we were there he gestured towards bed, so I walked to the bed and sat down. He behaviour was confusing me again.

At mealtime yesterday he completely ignored me, he let other people talk about me like they knew me, and he did not say anything to defend me at all. And of course he made me a household thrall.

He walked into the space that he had at the end of the bed, he put one of his hands onto his waist, while his other hand held his forehead. He shook his head and huffed.

'I thought it would be easy' he said, like he was talking to his self. I looked at him watching him. His words just confused me. 'I thought if I saw you work as a thrall, this thing that I have will go away, but Rose had to go and be a mad woman' he shook his head and looked at me. He walked the other side of the bed and sat on the bed.

He stared into my eyes, and just looked at me after a while he nodded and began to talk. 'We are to get wed tomorrow' he stated, and then lay down like he had solved a great problem.

'What' I yelled shocked at this, there was not a way I would marry him. You married for love, not because some man came and robbed you of the life you had before and demanded that we marry.

'I thought I could forget you, and I can't so we are to be wed tomorrow' he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Well that is just not happening' I said. 'I don't know how this has happened, you forgot about me this afternoon' I turned to look at him fully.

He looked at me and sat up. 'Ok I'll explain. I had taken you from the village that you lived in, and the intention I had with you was what any other Vikings intention is.

I wanted to bed you and keep you. But then you started talking about marriage, you also said that you have more respect for your self then to give your body to someone who you were not married to, and even though I asked you: what would you do if that person wanted you for your mind, body and soul, you still said that you would not give yourself to any one unless you were married to them'

I nodded agreeing that was what I had said in the past, when we were on the boat. 'I do not understand what you are saying'

'Well for me to bed you, I wanted you to be willing; as I had said before I could not force myself on any woman. So I decided that I would give up on trying to persuade you, as there appeared to be no way to sway you. That was when I decided that I would make you a household thrall, that way I could still see you from a far but I would have enough distance so that I would not feel, this need to touch you,

But I did not work, because even though I could see you from afar, my body just felt this pull towards you, and I still wanted to grab you and kiss you until you had to stop to breath. You have ruined me woman Tanya was here today. She has always tried to get me to bed her, I have always told her no but today I thought if I did then maybe I would forget you, and this need that my body had for you would go away.

But I did not work because I could not touch her, just thinking about it made me think about you, and how I wanted Tanya to be. I wanted you to beg me to take you to bed, you to be willing as she was always. But you don't and you may never' he looked down at the bed.

I had no idea what to say, what do you say to a man that has declared that he has strong feelings to you, when you have none towards him. I have noticed that he is a handsome man, also his body is very appealing and sometimes when I saw him with little Claire my heart would warm up at the sight of him being fatherly.

But I did not hold feelings for him, like that.

'Eadward' I said not knowing what to say to him.

'Just marry me' he said.

'But I do not love you'

Something crossed his eyes, but before I could search to see what it meant it was gone.

'You could learn to love me; you did not find Emmett appealing. You will never get marred. What other man are you going to marry? No one. So why not me, you can have protection with me, I would treat you like a lady, I will care for you and give you my affection. I will love you'

Wait, did that mean that he has grown to love me? That is impossible, we barley know each other. I met him ten days ago.

'That is not very Viking of you'

He seemed to ignore what I said and asked me again.

'Marry me Bella' he eyes locked onto mine, while his hand moved towards mine and held it. Mayhap I should, if I did not marry Eadward I would end marrying no one, and he has promised to protect me and love me, which is more than I would get from anyone on this island.

I looked at him, his green eyes and handsome face. The children that we would have would be beautiful just from his looks alone, and I did want to become a mother.

I nodded, 'I will marry you Eadward'

His answering grin was massive, he put my face in-between his hands and smiled.

'Thank you Bella'

* * *

**A/N Thank you everyone for reading, and thank you to everyone that is reviewing, I love you people, you keep me happy. There are pictures on my blog: link is on my profile. **


	10. he married me

**THE VIKINGS CHOSEN ONE**

**XXTwilightKCXx**

**A/N thank you everyone for the reviews, love you all. And thank you to everyone who is still reading, time for some people to get married I think. Hahaha:D **

**Warning rated M ahead. **

**XTVCOX**

* * *

Waking up this mourning, I found that Eadward had already been up and about announcing that we are to be wed today. That lead to Esme coming into Eadward's room, which was where I am now.

I was sitting on the bed, breaking my fast. Eadward has told me to not to do any chores today; as the wedding was at midday I was to relax until then. It was when I was eating that the dreaded women, that was his mother came to visit me.

She came in and closed the door quietly. She moved around the room with confidence, she held her head high with her hands crossed, with them placed on her stomach. She walked in the little area that was at the bottom of Eadward's bed. She turned to face me and began to speak.

'I hear the news that you are to marry my son' she spoke. She smiled before continuing. 'I hope you know that I will be checking the bedchamber tomorrow morning.' She laughed, but the laugh was an evil laugh. 'I am sure you not as pure as you have Eadward thinking, my son Emmett must have seen this when he tried to bed you on the boat. I am looking forward to see Eadward's wraith when he finds this out'

Her words, caused as fury inside of me, how dared she question my virtue. She does not know me, she has only known me for a day and she has the nerve to question me.

'How dare you. I have not come here and questioned you on your life. I am tied of hearing you accuse me of things, such as trying to seduce Emmett. The man was vile I would not want him near me, and may I remind you I was taken away from my home.

I did not ask for your son to take me away from everything I know, and I did not ask to see my father killed in front of my very eyes. The horror I have had to live through, and to have Rose try and kill me last night. I have to live this life now, and not because I chose it, no it chose me.

I have to learn to live with the fact that I have no family now, but when I marry Eadward I will inherit his. I never met my mother as she dyed giving birth to me, but I certainly don't you as a mother. Now I would like you to leave me' I said while pointing to the door.

I felt lighter now, as I watched Esme stomped out of the room. I felt satisfied that I have now got back at her. I just hope that this would be that last of Esme and her prejudice.

I sighed and carried on with my meal. I thoughts were now on Eadward. The things he had said last night, they still carried on repeating themselves in my mind over and over.

He had told me that the intension he had with me, was to only bed me, and to keep me as a bed thrall. Now though, he wants to marry me to do so. That was what had me thinking. His feelings must run deeper, and then just wanting bed me. He could have any other woman and keep her as a bed thrall.

And he had told that he had tried with Tanya, but all he could think about was me. He had told me I had ruined him and that there were no other women he would want. So did this mean that he loved me?

But he had only known me for twelve days, how is that possible. Of course I have never been in love and may never feel what it is, but surly it can not happen that quickly, mayhap he was feeling lust and was confused between the two. But he must have felt lust before, I now that he has bedded women before me, so he should know what lust is. I do not know. The man was confusing.

**XTVCOX**

It was nearly time for me to get wed to Eadward. I had been given a blue kirtle with a white under dress. I had just finished tying it up when one of the household thralls had told me that Eadward was ready for me.

This was it we were going to be married, tied together for the rest of our lives. I sucked in a big breath in and let it out slowly. I smoothed down my skirt and followed the women out of the room and into the main room.

Eadward was standing with his father; Carlisle was going to marry us, as they did not have a priest. Viking does not have the same faith as what the English have. Vikings have more then one god, and each god has a job to do. These are the gods of Norse.

Thee are fifty-five gods all together, but they had their main gods that they would prey to or thank. There was Frigg, she is the goddess of beauty and fidelity, Thor was a god was the god of thunder and battle.

There was no place of worship for the Vikings, so Carlisle being the father of the groom was going to marry us. This met that in the eyes of Englishmen that we are not married, but in Norway, which is where we live we are legally marred.

I walked up to Eadward, who held my hand as soon as I reached him; he smiled and turned us to face Carlisle.

'Eadward and Bella, are here today, to marry. Together you will care to each other, mayhap that be in illness or in merriment. In this marriage you will love each other, and care for any children that Frigg had blessed you with.' He turned to grabb a goblet that was behind him, the goblet was filled with red wine, not what Vikings chose to drink, but for the marriage it was wine that they drank.

'You will both drink out of this goblet, this will bine you two together.' We both drank out of the goblet and then passed it back to Carlisle. 'you are now married, you may now kiss the bride'

I have never kissed a man before, there was a time last night were I thought Eadward was going to, but all he did was hold my head between his hands. I looked at Eadward; he looked more then happy at the idea of kissing me.

He turned and pulled me closer, he then leaned down bringing his head closer to me. My nerves working hard as he came closer and closer towards my lips. He brought his hands to my head, cradling me. His lips touched mine, they were soft and warm, it was more pleasant then I thought it would be. He pressed harder as he pursed his lips, and then he was gone, it was then that I realised that I had closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes, to see that he was looking at me with this look in his eyes. I did not now what it was, but he appeared to be in some sort of daze. Carlisle cleared his throat and chuckled when we both looked at him.

He shook his head in merriment and gestured towards the meal room. We both walked into the room; there was a large amount of food there. The table was full of meat and drinks. The men from the boat were sitting around the table, showing merriment.

They were smashing the goblets together, making the mead that is inside them slosh all over the tables. Rorik, Eadward's best man, came up to us and smacked Eadward on the back.

'Congratulations, Eadward this is a perfect match' he grinned; he nodded towards before walking off and joining the men of the table.

Eadward turned to me, brining my body towards his. 'Now you are mine' he grinned showing all his teeth, he leaned forward his head resting on my head, he hummed before he leaned in and quickly kissing me.

He then walked us to the table and sat us down. It was then that everything overwhelmed me. It seemed that there was too much going on. Like there was chaos everywhere.

The men were loud, shouting everything that they were saying. There was mead everywhere on the table, the household thralls were going to have to clean so much tomorrow, Even though the thralls were invited to join the party, they seemed to be more subtle in there joy.

Eadward was laughing and enjoying himself with Carlisle, everyone seemed to be overjoyed over the news of Eadward marrying me. It seemed that the only people that were not all that entirely happy were his mother Esme and I.

It was not like I was against this marriage; after all I agreed to marry him. Everything he said last night was true, I would never another man to marry, most of the Vikings here live up to their name. Eadward was the only one that was nice to me, and that maybe because of the fact that he chose me.

He could give me protection; he had proof that he could protect me, and I did desire children, and for children to come along I would need a man. If Eadward never asked me to marry him, I may have lived all my life unmarried, no man, and no children. I would be an elderly lady pinning over a life that I never had.

And mayhap he was right about one thing; mayhap I would learn to love him in the future, and I hope that I do. Because I want to know what that feels like, I want to know what all the women talked about back at the village, they were always talking about the warm feelings that they had in there belly's when there man was near, and the excitement, whenever they knew they were going to see them again.

I looked at Eadward, he was laughing at something that Rorik had said. The joy on his face, and his smile that lit up his entire face. I realised that it would not be that hard to love him, if I tried to.

I wonder if I would fall in love with him, there are tons of women here that would love to be where I am today. I only have to look around the room, and see the looks on the women faces, there were many admirers, it made me feel warm that he had chose to marry me.

Eadward must have felt me looking at him, because he turned to face me, his smile growing bigger he moved closer to me, and then he held my hand he brought it to his lips and kissed it. I smiled, feeling warm at the affection that he was giving me. Yes I could fall in love with him.

Out of nowhere Esme came, talking into my ears. 'You looking forward to tonight' she said. I looked at her, her face the image of evil, the devil could have been friends with her, and mayhap they know each other. She laughed and walked off, sitting at the other end of the table drinking out of her goblet, she looked pleased with her self.

And I worked, because I was nerves about tonight, I have never been with a man, and I knew Eadward would take me tonight as that is what a husband does to there wife, it completes the marriage ceremony.

I have heard tales from women that it hurt the first time that they were bedded by their husband. Some women have even told me that the men just are there for themselves; I do not know what that means, but I hope that I never find out.

I hope that Eadward will be gentle and kind to me, I hope that it does not hurt as much as the women said it does, the thought of being that intimate with a man is scary.

After a few hours, the men were very drunk. Some of the men were falling all over each other and laughing at the top of their lungs. Some of the Vikings had put some of the women on their laps, the women looked to me to be willing, some of the women were even throwing themselves at the Vikings.

I do not know if it was the drink that was making them act like this all if all the women did this at celebrations. I have never seen this before, Englishmen normally asked the girl to dance, and then they would marry them, and that was when they would do what marriage people do in the bedchamber.

But here unmarried women were allowed to that with unmarried men, but then they were to have the name of a bed thrall. And if there were any children made between the union, it was up to the man if they wanted to help with the child. But of course if they were married the children made between them, would be legal.

Eadward stood up 'Thank you everyone for joining me on this wonderful day, but I am going to take my bride to bed now' he announced with a grin. The men roared and cheered lifting their goblets, while I blushed in embarrassment.

Eadward turned to me, grinned and lifted me up into his arms. He walked us to his bed chamber, opening the door and closing it with his foot. He placed me on the bed, while he light up the oil lamps.

My nerves were pulsing through my bodies making my hands clammy. He walked towards the bed taking his boots of as he walked.

'Lye down' he voice quiet, but there was a subtle husky tone to it, making his voice deeper. I lay down my breathing becoming shallow and fast. He lifted his tunic off leaving his under shirt on.

He kneeled down on the bed, making the mattress dip. He placed a knee either side of my legs, making him straddle my thighs, he leaned forward, untying the ties in front of my kirtle. Once they were loose, he sat back and looked down at me.

'You are so beautiful' he said, he played with ties as he spoke. He than leaned forward and kissed me, this kiss was different, his lips were kissing mine but as he was kissing me, his tongue swift my bottom lip. Feeling his tongue on my lips made me gasp, as my mouth opened his tongue made it way into my mouth.

Not knowing what to do I just followed his lead, his tongue touched mine. Our tongues danced together, his hands moved up my sides slowly moving up till they reached my breast, his thumb moved over my nipples, causing two reactions, firstly making me gasp and also causing my nipples to harden.

He groaned when he noticed my reaction, my hands hand a mind on of their own as they travelled up his shoulders, then up his neck and into his hair. My nails scratch his scalp, causing another groan to come out of him. he shifted his legs so that they lay in between my legs.

He broke the kiss while moving my skirt, he moved his hands on my skirt, he slid his hands up my legs making he skirt move upwards, when it got to my waist he leaned up and kneeled up.

He lifted the kirtle over my head and throw it on the floor, this left me in my undress dress, the material thin, the feeling of it on my hard nipples felt strange. He looked at me, his breathing coming out fast.

His eyes wondered over my breast, my nipples being visible now with the thin material of my under dress.

'Undress me' he said, lust laced in his voice.

My hands shaking as I moved to lift his undershirt up and over his head. Leaving the shirt on the bed I lifted my hands to finally feel his muscles. I moved my hands tracing the hair that was below his belly button, I have never been this close ever to man.

I was fascinated with the fact that if I touched a certain part of his belly, that his belly would twitch. While I was playing with the hair, I noticed movement. His chauses were sticking up; I stopped what I was doing and looked at the thing that was sticking out there.

It was really strange; I have never met a man before who had done this. Eadward chuckled at my startled face. I looked up at his face, with question in my expression.

'Lye down my little innocent wife' he chuckled. He gentle pushed my shoulders down into the bed. He un tucked his under shirt from his chauses. He untied his chauses and pulled them down his legs, his shirt was to his lower thigh hiding the abject that had spiked my interest. Once he had his chauses off, he threw on to the floor, and the started to pull my under dress of off me.

Once I was naked in front of him, I suddenly felt shy, and tried to cover my body. 'Do not cover yourself, your body is beautiful, so beautiful' he whispered. His hands were moving lightly over my belly, he circled my belly button and then leaned forward to kiss my nose.

He lifted the covers and placed me on the mattress, he climbed on top of me while putting the covers over us. He then lifted his own under shirt off and over his head. He then was naked and top of me. The thing that was sticking out was now lying on my thigh. I wanted so badly to see what it looked like, so I pushed his chest a little to get him to lift up.

He lifted up and allowed me to look at it, it was like nothing I have ever seen, I do not know what I was expecting, but this was…I do no know. I looked at Eadward's face; he appeared to be looking at me as if he were searching for something.

'Can I touch it?' I asked, causing him to groan, he nodded while resting his head in the crook of my neck.

I placed a finger on it, I traced up and down, and feeling the softness of it, the tip of it reminded me of a mushroom. It was softer then it looked I thought it would feel hard, which it did but, there was a softness to it.

After I was satisfied with it, I moved my hand to his back, not knowing where to put it.

He started kissing my neck and sucking on my skin, the feeling causing a tingle to start in between my legs. He moved down and kissed my breasts, then sucking a nipple into his mouth, causing my back to arch and me to gasp.

As I moved my legs I brushed his thing, causing him to groan which caused a sensation for my nipples, I moaned in pleasure which just seemed to spur on Eadward.

He shook his head and looked at me, he kissed my lips, this time it was hard and passionate.

'I am sorry Bella, but please say I can take you now' He begged, the shock that he asked shocked me for a bit. But I nodded any way.

He shifted so that he was comfortable, he spread my legs making them wider, he looked at me face and then but his thing at my entrance. He pushed it up my lips causing me gasp in pleasure as it hit a wonderful place, he did it again causing my legs to tighten he groaned and kissed my neck once.

'I am going to go in now ok' he asked, I nodded, hoping that I felt that wonderful feeling again. He pushed in side causing me to stretch; so far there was only discomfort. He pushed in again groaning into my neck, he backed up a little and pushed all the way in.

That was when it hurt, it was like someone had pinched me, but from the inside. I whimpered as my tears watered a little. He paused and looked into my eyes.

'You ok, I am sorry' he asked, he looked concerned. I breathed in a little and nodded.

He nodded again and continued to move in and out, he was slow at first, and his movements cause pleasure to grow, I never knew there was this kind of pleasure, but I wanted more. His hand held one of my hips as he pushed a little faster. I moved my hands into his hair again pulling as the pleasure flowed through my body. My back arched as I moaned and pulled onto his hair.

He groaned again as he moved faster, his movement losing his rhythm he groaned again into my neck, his groan sounding strangled, as I felt him pulse inside me and release into me. He collapsed into me breathing heavy into my neck. I lay there stroking his back.

He lifted his head and kissed my lips. 'Thank you, Bella, and even though you did not cum this time, I promise it will be better next time' he kissed me again, and rolled over onto his back. He pulled me towards him, I lay my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. The thought that ran through my head as I heard him start to snore was: those women don't know what they are talking about. And then I left the world to join Eadward in sleep land.

* * *

**A/N so what did people think, sorry if the lemons were crap. sorry for any spelling mistakes **


	11. he bathed me

**THE VIKINGS CHOSEN ONE**

**xXTwilightKCXx**

**A/N ****I have some people ask if Bella is going to get pregnant fast, she not going to yet, I have plans for her pregnancy but you won't have to wait long, I love that there are a lot of you out there hating Esme. Hahaha :D**

**XTVCOX**

* * *

I was in a state where I was half asleep and half awake; it was the sound of the bed covers that brought me up into the real world. Eadward had moved so that his chest was pressed up to my back, his hands moving over my thighs.

This made me fully aware that I was still naked from the night before. Last night was a lot better than I thought it would be. The women from back at the village were dead set that sex with their husbands did not bring them pleasure.

There was pleasure for me, and it was my first time last, which the women said was very painful for them. There was pain for me of course, but it did not hurt as much as the women said. Mayhap it was different for everyone, or mayhap it was because my husband was Eadward.

It felt strange to call Eadward my husband. I had married a Viking, I could think of what my father would say if he were alive. He would surely throw me into a nunnery, to wash all my sins away.

My father was English of course, so there would be no way that he would understand that Eadward, although a Viking is a nice man. Eadward had saved me from many things, even from being raped from his own brother; he had killed his own brother for my justice.

For that I would be in his favour forever. I guess having Eadward, as my husband was the best decision I have ever made in my life. He treats me like a lady; he told me before that he longs to have a life with a wife and children that he will love and then for them to love in return.

That was what I would love to have my self, a loving husband that loves me for who I am, to stand by me and protect me, he would help me bring children into the world, and love and care for them too.

Warm lips pressed themselves to my shoulder; Eadward kissed his way from my shoulder to my neck, his kisses slow and gentle. When he got to my neck, his tongue came out and licks my neck; he then sucked my skin into his mouth.

I sighed a little, loving the feeling of the suction of Eadward at my neck. His that was at my thighs moved slowly up my hips until his hands were around waist, his hand near my breasts.

'Bella, are you awake?' he whispered, his voice husky from sleep. Without turning I nodded letting him know that I was indeed awake. He continued his kissing until it was behind my ear, causing a throaty moan to escape me without my knowledge.

He turned me with his hands so that I was facing him now. His hand came up to my face cradling my head while, he moved slowly towards my mouth, planting a kiss on mouth. He kissed me three times before sucking my bottom lip into his mouth; I followed lead and sucked onto his top lip.

He sighed and pulled away, he shook he head a little a moved up the bed until his back hit the board of the bed. As he moved up the bed covers stayed where there were, they ended at his mid thigh leaving everything exposed. It looked different today, smaller.

'It's smaller' I said repeating my thoughts.

He looked at me and chuckled a little. 'You are so innocent Bella' he shook his head and grabbed my hand, he the placed it over his dick. 'Touch me, it will look like what it did last night' I looked at him, I did no know what to do. He got my hand and wrapped it around himself. 'Like this' he whispered as he moved my hand up and down.

I watched his face as my hand worked his dick, his face contorted, and pleasure was a clear look on his face, His breathing growing faster and shallower. He groaned and started moving his hips with my hand.

He stopped me, removing my hand and tried to control his breathing, he looked to my face to discover that I was watching him, he nodded to his dick and said, 'now look' I looked down to see that it did look like it had last night, it was longer and pointing up towards his stomach. There was a drop of moisture on the tip of him, that I had not seen last night.

'What is that?' I asked while pointing to it.

He looked down to see what I was talking about; he smiled and started to explain. 'That is my seed, that is what goes inside to create a babe'

'Well, is that all?' He laughed, throwing his head back.

'No Bella, there is more when I am with you, when I am inside you' I nodded, trying to understand.

He moved again moving his face until it was level with mine. 'You are such a beauty, Bella' he whispered. He moaned as there tongues came into contact, he rolled and pushed me onto my back.

He moved his hands down her body, sliding his palms over herdelicious curves. He began to smother her breasts with hungry kisses and soft touches; my nipples reacted so quickly to him, puckering under his fingertips.

He grunted as his cock rubbed her stomach and sighed when her hands gripped at his 's mouth moved to my throat while he held himself up on the bed with his palms by my waist, he shifted slightly until he was at my entrance. He then looked into my eyes.

'Bella, please say that I can' he asked, he rubbed his dick up and down my folds, causing a wonderful feeling, wanting to feel more I agreed.

'Yes Eadward' I said my voice coming out breathlessly.

"Fuck," he growled into my neck as he grabbed hold of his dick and placed it where we both wanted it. Gripping the pillow above her head while staring into her eyes and holding his breath, Eadward pushed slowly into me. He did not stop until there was nowhere else for him to go.

Feeling a little discomfort did not stop as the pleasure was there also immediately I kissed his mouth and tilted my hips to accommodate him. I held onto his broad shoulders and let my fingertips press into his flesh. He pulled out slowly, watching enraptured as his dick emerged; slick and shiny, before pushing back in again. Our synchronised moans filling the room.

'Oh Bella, so good' he groaned. He paced himself, pushing unhurried and sure instead of fast and frantic. I wrapped my legs around his waist pushing my feet into my bum, groaning when I feel him slide in deeper.

Eadward moved his hands from my waist and laid his forearms at the sides of my head. With closed eyes, his mouth sought out hers and he breathed her in while I did the same. It felt loving, causing my heart to warm, while he still moved inside me.

"So good," he chanted as he pushed into me again; finding a rhythm. "So, so good."

I moved my hips in time with him, making him move faster, I pulled him into my me bringing him closer, he moved his head back into my neck, as I put my head into his shoulder, wanting to feel him closer to me.

He lifted onto his palms and, after another languid thrust, he held his cock deep inside of me, our hips flush, pushing gently, making me moan and writhe along him. The tip of his cock was touching places he had never touched me before, and his lungs were finding it really difficult to do their job.

The feeling making my head throw back into the bed, my throat making noises that I did not know existed. His hips moved faster now, pushing in and out over and over. Eadward tucked his arms around my legs and balanced the back of my knees onto his biceps.

The new angle causing a new sensation, I scratch my hands up Eadward's back while my legs curled up around in the pleasure that I was feeling, he moved faster and faster, a feeling inside my belly building.

'You feel it Bella?' he asked his breath escaping him.

Not being able to answer, my groan must have given him the answer that he needed, as he seemed to pound into me after that. His thrusts making me move a little on the bed. We both pushed each other, searching for this feeling, until we both groaned together, Eadward hands holding onto me tighter as he reached his while I felt like I was floating off the bed.

He collapsed on top of me, it was now that I realised that we were both sweating. I stroked his hair as he tried to catch his breath. 'You blow me away Bella' he said while raising his head to look at me. His chest was still heaving as he spoke, proving that what we just did, gave him a good work out.

He smiled and kissed me. He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. 'I am glad you agreed to marry me, Mrs. Masen' he then leaned down and kissed my chest where my heart is located, and then resting his head there.

I then realised that was the first time that I have ever heard his family name, his family name that I now have. There was I lot to learn about him. I hoped that while learning about him that I fell in love with him too.

As I longed to love him, after everything he has done for me, he deserved to have my love back. I decided now that I shall work on it, because I really wanted to love him.

**XTVCOX**

After having a little nap, we dressed for the day. Eadward was making it difficult though as every time I would I thought I had finished getting dressed, Eadward would pulled my dress down to kiss my shoulder or neck or some other place that needed to be covered with a kirtle.

As I was now married I had to cover my hair with a head kerchief. Eadward had told me that the Viking men find a women's hair very attractive. As I was placing the head kerchief on my head with my hair wrapped up, Eadward came up behind me.

'I am going to miss your hair, lucky for me though I get to see, whenever we are in bed together' he said while pulling me roughly into his chest. He grinned and nuzzled my neck while making an animal noise.

I giggled and pushed away, we were interrupted by a knock at the door. We both turned to look at the door. While called for who ever to come in. the door opened to reveal Carlisle and Esme.

'We are here to see if there is proof that you completed the ceremony' Carlisle said, his smile wide and happy, Behind him Esme looked gleeful, I knew she believed that I was not a virgin, I was looking forward to her discovering the truth.

Eadward and I turned to the bed; Eadward wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me from behind. We watched as Carlisle removed the furs from the bed. On the sheets on the mattress was a tiny little pool of blood.

Carlisle grinned and stepped towards us, he held out his hand and shook Eadward's hand, and kissing my cheek.

'Congratulations my son, and Bella welcome to the family' he smiled and stepped back, while looking at Esme expecting her to do the same.

We turned and looked at her, she was still standing at the bed staring at the pool of blood, her face the look of distain. She shook her head and started to talk.

'No, no, no, you can try and trick Carlisle into believing that you were an innocent, you cane even get Eadward to cover for you. I don't know how he can stand to have a wife that was touched by another man, Carlisle you cannot believe this. Either one of them could have spilt blood by Eadward dagger. I want you to inspect them Carlisle' she demanded. I do not know what I could do to prove to this woman that Eadward has been the only one to touch me.

'That is enough mother!' Eadward raged, making me jumping as I did not expect him to say anything. 'I have grown tired of your nonsense; there was no one there to question you after your wedding night, if you were a pure.

Bella does not deserve your words, there on the sheets is proof enough, and if you were clever enough, you would know that if we were to cut our selves then there would be a fresh scab on our skin, well I do not see any on me or Bella, mayhap you should ask one of the household thralls to see if I asked one of them to bleed for us, hmmm. Mother you are a bikkja (bitch) and nothing more. And now I would like for you to leave my bed chambers, this is where I would like to have happy memories, and I do not want you to stink it up'

He pointed to the door, watching as she stomped out of the room. Carlisle turned to us, 'I shall she to her, please enjoy the rest of your day' and then he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Eadward walked to the bed while still fuming, he ripped the sheets of the bed roughly throwing them onto the floor. Once they were on the floor, he started to kick them around the room.

I walked up to him, hoping that I would be enough to calm him down. I stood there in front of him; I placed my hands on either side of his face. He stopped moving but his breathing was still fast, his fist still clinched together and his eyes on the floor.

'I thought this was the time where all husbands were happy, you know the part where they can take advantage of the fact that they have a wife that they can hold on to for the rest of their lives, because we all know that all men has a one track mind.' I said gently. Trying to bring a smile onto his face.

' Are you going to let that woman ruin all that for you, you were so happy this morning. May I remind you what happened on those sheets that you are kicking around, what I kept you waiting for. I mean you married me for it.' I giggled.

And there it was, a little smile that played on his face. He looked into my eyes now.

'No you don't need to remind me wife, I think I should treat you to a bath. You must be sore my love' he said, the angry gone now.

But now that he mentioned soreness, I become aware that yes there was a soreness present, between my legs. I looked at and nodded. He walked out of the room shouting orders about.

A few moments later there were two female household thralls carrying a tub into the room, there was a third thrall walking carrying drying linens and soap. They set it all on the floor, in the space that we had at the end of the bed. They all walked out the room only for them to walk back in with hot water, with all three of them working to fill the tub, it was full in no time.

Once they were done Eadward dismissed them, he undressed me and helped me walk in to the tub. 'Was I not just getting dressed?' I asked with a smile on my face.

He laughed and nodded his head, 'yes you were love, I believe I was making it hard for you' he picked up a cloth, dipping it into the water before bringing it to my skin. I have noticed that he has taken to calling me love, was this his way of telling me that he loved me, but trying not to scare me?

I decided to not think about it right now, and let him wash me. He brought the cloth to my shoulders, down my arms and upper chest. All while staring at my skin, as if it were the first time he had seen it.

I always thought that I would be shy with my husband, that I would only let him see my naked body when we were in bed together, and only then because it was a must. But Eadward does not give you time to be shy; he looks at me as if I were a goddess.

And the way he touches me, is like I was a treasure that he had found while on one of his raids. Mayhap I was to him; after all he did take me when he was on a raid. He asked me to lye down so he could wash my hair. I have never had any one wash my hair, well apart from when I was a little toddler and my auntie had to wash me, as I was too young to do it myself.

Once Eadward had washed everywhere on my body, he helped my out of the tub and wrapped me in a linen cloth. He dried me until I was dry.

'I do not want to live this room today, lets just spend all day in bed together' he suggested. To which I agreed.

So after we had replaced the sheet for the mattress, we lay there naked, because that was how Eadward wanted us to be. But he did not touch me intimately, as he wanted me to heal, he told me. So we lay there and watched each other, on occasion one of would say something to the other, but for the most of the day, we just listened to the hustle and bustle of the people walking and working out side the room.

That night I fell asleep to Edward tracing the features on my face.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you again to everyone who reviews, its really nice of you. Hopefully the lemons are better this chapter, had a little help from some friends. They will be mistakes, sorry. I do proof read but my eyes always miss something **


	12. he gave me a gift

**THE VIKNGS CHOSEN ONE **

**xXTwilightKCXx**

**A/N**

There is a time jump in this chapter. Updates might change as college is starting next week. But I will try to do them once every week, like usual. :D

**XTVCOX**

* * *

I have been married to Eadward for three months now; life as married women was just as I thought it would be. Eadward would go off in the morning and help with any problems that were on the land; he would come back for mid morning meal, and later in the day meal.

As Eadward wife, I was supposed to do nothing, the house thralls were to do all the work around the house, there was not a lot of work for them because there a lot of thralls so they only had a least three chores a day.

It was weird having to find things to do in my chamber for the day. There were many a time that I would sit around and just sew pretty pictures. There were pictures everywhere in the chamber, there were pictures of mice playing with a ball of string, and swans bathing in the lake.

That was what I was doing when Eadward came into our chamber. He peeked his head in the room, when he had seen that I was in the room, he shut the door, all while keeping one hand behind his back.

There was a smile on his face, he looked very proud of himself. I stopped sewing and looked at him, his smile making me smile. At that moment he reminded me of a little boy. It looked like he had been playing in the garden and had found something that he really wanted to show his mother.

I smiled at him and asked 'what is it Eadward?'

He stepped forward his smile never leaving his face, and still keeping his hand behind his back.

'Close your eyes love' he said, he had taken to calling me love now. I eyed him a little, before closing my eyes and sitting back in my seat.

With my eyes closed, I heard the sound of Eadward's shoes as they moved over to me, his feet making a small thump every time they hit the floor. Then I felt weight on my lap, the object in my lap was wiggling and sniffing at me.

'Open your eyes Bella', joy evident in his voice.

I opened my eyes and found a puppy in my lap, it was a beagle, and its head a beautiful soft brown, while the rest off its body was black and white. The eyes of the puppy were a crystal blue.

I smiled and laughed as I picked it up and cuddled up to it, already in love with the puppy.

'Oh Eadward, this is a lovely gift' I put the puppy in my chair before grabbing Eadward and hugging him, I kissed his check and held him close to me.

'One of the men has a dog, who gave birth a month ago, I asked him to keep one for me, thought I could be a late wedding present' he said before kissing me full on the lips. 'She is a girl you can call her anything you want' he held me close to his body, wrapping his arms around my waist.

'I will call her Lady, and she is perfect thank you Eadward' I thanked him again.

I have never had a gift before, when I was younger I had toys that my cousin used to own when they were children, and clothing were from my auntie, who had once fit into them. I have never had a gift that had just belonged to me and me only. Where no one had, had it before.

It made me feel special; Eadward had made me feel special, for the first time in my life.

Learning to love Eadward had been quiet easy for me to do. It was the simple things he did, like he would pull out my chair if I wanted to sit down, or he would kiss my shoulder just to show that even though he was talking to someone else he still knew I was there or thinking about me.

He made me feel great about my self; I never felt that I was in the way. There was times were I would just stare at him a watch me smile and laugh with his men. I had heard of some men only paying their wife attention when they wanted to bed them, but that was not the fact with Eadward.

He may go out working during most of the time in the day, but when he was in the house he was always there by me, there was always a touch or a kiss. He still bedded me, of course he did, he was always ready for it. But that was not all our relationship was about.

He loved me, he had never told me this, and I think he did this so that I did not feel scared or pressured. I do not know when he fell me love with me, but I know that he tells me through his actions, he may be doing this without his own knowledge but I know I can say that for a fact.

Living on this land has been easier then I thought it would be the people are friendly, the women especially. There were a few men that are like Emmett, but I manage to stay away from them. The only person that still seems to have a problem with me is Esme.

She just seems to not like me by default. She has been quiet since Eadward put her in her place the night after our wedding.

Eadward brought me out of my musing; he kissed me while holding my face.

'I need you, Bella' he whispered.

His words seemed to spark something in me, I groaned and tightened my fingers in his hair. He picked me up by my thigh; once he had me on the bed he quickly removed all my clothing.

Eadward seemed to be in a passionate mood, as everything was rushed. We were both undressed and lying on the bed, our chest heaved as our breathing grew faster. I grabbed his shoulder pulling him nearer to me.

He shifted closer certain body parts to touch each other. I whimpered as he groaned. I urged Eadward towards me by pushing my palm against his shoulder. He obliged eagerly, wanting to be closer to me, and cried out when the tip of his cock pressed against her soaked clit.

He growled into my neck, I shuddered and moaned as our bodies moved together. Hard against soft. Eadward's hips pulled back as his length slid along my slit. He grabbed at my waist, whilst begging me to move faster, harder beside him as he began to fuck my clit, and held me tightly as I acquiesced instantly.

With my eyes squeezed tightly shut, I just simply groaned in response. Seemingly incapable of words, I wrapped herself around him, getting as close as I could. Eadward thrust against me, biting my collarbone. "Oh Gods," I panted in his ear. "Close...so close...it's..."

Eadward pumped his hips faster, and moaned when I cried out. My legs twitched and my fingers dug into his back, and with a shudder I exploded.

He was now moving more easily on me, as my juices made it slicker.

"Yes," he hissed through his teeth as he buried his face into my neck.

Like a magnet, Eadward's mouth found my nipple and sucked it hard into his mouth, moaning obscenities as it puckered perfectly against his tongue. I curved my body towards him, whimpered his name, and grabbed the back of his head.

I grabbed him and started to pump him, my fist flying up and down him. "Are you going to cum?" I gasped as I wrapped my right leg around his waist, holding him tight with the heel of my foot hard against his thigh.

He nodded and snarled against her; his tongue frantic as he devoured her breasts.

"Cum on me, baby," I whispered against his cheek, "I want your cum all over me."

I said feeling brave, we had never been this verbal before, I would never say the things I am saying, but the moment had caught me.

"Oh, Bella," He cried as his dick convulsed in my palm.

"Ah, ah…" He began to pant as his eyes met mine: dark and filled with lust. "Say it…" he begged. "Gods, baby, say it again."

I smiled and eyed his leaking tip hungrily. "I want you to cum on me, Eadward."

With a thunderous cry towards the heavens, his orgasm hit him like a battering ram, making his spine snap and arch in release. He erupted hard as he thrust his hips; sending streams of his cum across my stomach, all the way up to the underside of my breasts as he chanted my name. It was beautiful.

"You are mine now," he panted as he held himself above her, eyeing the white pool of his seed that was now gathering perfectly at the top of my belly button. He smiled lazily as he heard me giggle.

**XTVCOX**

* * *

**A/N**

Listen guys I now that it is really short, but times are getting busy now. I'm sorry, that was why I finished it with a lemon hehee. Sorry for any mistakes. Pictures of bella's dog on my blog (link on profile)


	13. He left me

**THE VIKINGS CHOSEN ONE**

**XXTwilightKcXx**

**A/N**

Hello everyone, I know I normally update on Mondays, but I was at college and they have given me one day free for voluntary work, which are Thursdays. So while I wait for them to get back to me, my Thursdays are free. Woo.

* * *

**XTVCOX**

The weather was great this morning; the sun was beaming down on to the ground. I decided to take advantage of it, I had taken Lady outside so she could run around the grounds, while I sat on a bench sewing another pictures, this pictures was a group of puppies sleeping on top of each other, it was inspired by Lady.

Lady had turned out to be a great dog; she was quiet and loved to sleep at he end of the bed at nighttime. Eadward was not too keen on that; he would say that he bed was not a place for a dog. He makes me laugh, as he would not kiss me if she were on the bed, he feels that she's watching him.

I looked up and watched Lady race around the pond that was at the end of the garden, she would dip her paw into the water and yep and try again in a few more minutes, as if she were waiting for the water to warm up. I giggled at her actions and carried on with my sewing.

Eadward was of course helping out with the land problems, there weren't much as the Vikings seem to live in peace. The Vikings had not been all I thought they would be. I have been living with them for months now, and it seemed that saved all their savage behaviour for their raids and wars.

In fact I would say that they behave more gentlemanly than the English men that I lived around back at the village. I found that I could be happy here, which is a blessing.

Recently I have found myself wondering how Eadward is doing when he was not with me, and if he were thinking of me at the same time. I wondered if it was love that felt, but I have never been in love I have only heard of it. I could not possibly know what it is or how it felt.

I sighed and stopped sewing for a second. This would be a great moment for my mother to help me, and give me advice. She could help me with so much. Mayhap she could enlighten me on why Esme seems to hate me so much.

She could help me understand my feelings for Eadward, and always when I have our children, she would know if a pregnancy is going wrong, if my child has an illness, that I may not see.

If Esme liked me she could have helped me with these things, after all she had two strong boys. They both lived to see there adulthood, so she would know how to raise perfectly healthy children.

And she seemed to raise Edward perfectly well, I cannot say much about Emmett. But he could have been a bad egg.

From behind me I heard some girls giggling, I turned to look and saw two women, they were looking at me and turning around to laugh covering there mouths with their hands. They reminded me of the girls that saw a group of boys that they had taken a fancy at.

But I knew what they were laughing about, and I am sure that there are other women around the land laughing too. Esme a few weeks ago had asked if I had become with child yet, when I replied and told her no, she seemed to find the piece of information very satisfying.

I did not understand until the next day, when I heard some women gossiping about me, saying that I must be a barren woman, and that it was funny that Eadward seemed to fight against his mother for a woman that was useless.

I did not think that there was any pressure to get pregnant until this had come about. Carlisle was still alive, and not in any danger of dying soon, so there appeared to be no rush for a child yet. If Eadward was the man of the house and was a middle-aged man, then I would expect people to expect me to become with child quickly, but he is still young.

Apparently Esme had become pregnant in the first month of their marriage, and that had made everyone else seem to think that because I was her son's wife that I would follow the same.

I had asked Eadward if he was worried, but he caressed my face and had told me that it will happen when freyja decides that it is time for us to have children. I have always wanted children, ad when they came I would be overjoyed for them, but I would wait for when I am blessed with.

So with a smile on my face I turned to the girls and greeted them. 'Morning girls, wonderful weather is it not' and then carried on with watching Lady and sewing. The giggling seemed to stop and all I heard then was there retreating footsteps.

**XTVCOX**

I was still sitting in the garden; Lady was now sleeping at the bottom of my feet, it seems she had tired herself out, I was just finishing one of the dogs on my picture when Eadward came running to me.

He reached me gasping for air. 'Oh the Gods, Bella. Come we have to go to the man room' he demanded while holding his hand out.

I immediately, dropped my picture and held his hand, his behaviour was strange I had never seen him like this: he looked worried and nervous.

After my stuff was put back into our bedchamber along with Lady we were in the main room. In the main room that were men that I had never seem before. There appeared dirty, as if they had been travelling and had no time to wash.

There were ragged looking and almost savage. Along with the men was Tanya. The dreadful women that thought he was above me and wanted to beat me on my day as a household thrall. She was with a small group of women, that some of the men had a strong hold off. The women were beautiful, although they too seemed to be in a good need of a wash.

She seemed happy to see me, she reminded me a lot of Esme. She always seemed to have a bad reason to be happy. She had her had on an older mans shoulder, this man demanded attention. It was obvious that another Viking family had visited us, and this man seemed to be the leader of the clan, the same as Carlisle.

Carlisle gestured for Eadward to sit down; once he was seated he pulled me into his lap. Esme was sat next to Carlisle. Her face was unreadable. That had made me worried there was always an evil smile on her face whenever I was around, but it seems that even Esme does not know what to do.

'Aro, what has brought you to our lands' Carlisle asked, he face and voice calm.

Aro had a black hair and like all Vikings it was long, but longer than the men on this island. His face was not attractive by any means; he eyes a light blue that seemed to watch everyone as if waiting for someone to charge at him.

Aro looked at Carlisle he movements slow and perfect. 'We are not here on happy terms Carlisle' he replied his voice void and dry.

Carlisle frowned 'Oh?'

'Yes, well if you agree on the terms that I want then there shall be no problem. But I am afraid that if you choose not to then there will be dear consequences'

'Well I am sure that there is no need for that, Aro. I trust that what you would want would be reasonable' Carlisle replied keeping his calm face on.

'Yes, I am sure. I have heard that one of your sons, have gone' his voice showing no emotions, no remorse. 'So it only leaves one son, which will make the decision easier for my daughter. I want to join forces with you, of course through a marriage'

'No!' Eadward yelled from behind me.

Aro words seeming to not sink into my brain yet. Carlisle would no agree to this Eadward was already marriage.

Carlisle chuckled, putting me at ease. 'Well, you see Aro my son is already married'

Aro looked at me, sitting in Eadward's lap. He hummed and turned back to Carlisle all still with no emotion on his face. 'Well I am sure that you can sort that out, Eadward will marry my daughter Tanya'

'Aro, my son is happily married there is no way that he will give up his wife for a women that he does not love' Carlisle shook his head.

'Carlisle, he either marries Tanya, or I declare war on your land. We either live in harmony or in war' Aro finalised.

Carlisle looked at Eadward, his face full of remorse and sadness. Eadward shook his head at Carlisle.

'I am not doing it. I would rather go to war, I had to fight so hard for this marriage and I will give it up now that I have it. Do not ask me to do it' Eadward said his face hard and angry.

'Eadward sacrifice is a lesson you will need to learn for when you become the man of this house' Carlisle said. I could not believe my ears Carlisle was actually trying to get Eadward to leave me. He was the one to marry us, the one who agreed to have us be married.

'I know father, but there are some sacrifices that I will not make. A man deserves to be happy'

Warmth filled me. I was so glad that Eadward was fighting for us, Eadward was my husband and I was the reason that he had to fight for the marriage, and I have been happy in this marriage. I did not want to be thrown away or used and become some body's bed thrall.

'Oh Eadward stop being silly in the head. The woman is not even pregnant and you have been married for mouths. Tanya could give you, your children, she can help furrier our family line. War will kill people in our land Eadward. Think you could live with that' Esme had to come into this, and of course guilt trip him into agreeing.

'Eadward, your woman will be nothing if we go to war, you understand that she would be my first target as she is the reason for the war' Aro piped in.

The world seemed to be closing in on me; I was to either give up Eadward or dye. I did not wake up this morning at think that by the end of the day that I would husbandless or dead. I felt dreadful. I felt that I had been punched in my stomach, and something that I never thought I would feel this at this stage, but my heart was ripping apart.

Eadward sighed from behind me, his hands gripping onto my arms, he pulled me into his chest. I turned and placed my head in his neck. I breathed him in and grabbed his tunic and pulled on it.

He placed frantic kisses on my neck and the side of my face. 'I love you, Bella' Eadward breathed.

And the urge to say it back was so strong. I did not know if this was the right time to declare my feelings to him, that I have only just this second realised that I held. Do I say it and assure him that he feelings are returned, or will it make the decision if leaving me harder.

I kissed his lips slowly, pecking him three times before going in and sucking on his top lip, he in return sucked my bottom lip into his. I weaved my hands into his hair, treasuring the last few moments that I had with him. I whimpered and pulled away from his lips.

Tears springing into my eyes, I sniffed and looked into his eyes. 'I love you too' I replied. He looked into my eyes, I watched as tears filled his eyes. He smiled sadly and nodded.

'Finally' he sighed.

A sob ripped out my throat, there was no throwing into his arms and swinging me around, there was no passionate kissing and love making. He could not done anything of those things because; he had to marry someone else. There was no happily ever after.

He looked away from my face, seeming to find me emotions hard to deal with. From behind I heard Carlisle move and then I felt lift me from Eadward's lap, sob after sob leaving my throat.

Carlisle put me on my feet, in front of him; his arms formed a barrier around me. My eyes glued to Eadward, as he sat there in the chair, his body present but his soul seemed to vanish. He just there emotionless, his face turned the opposite side of where I was.

The room silent apart from my sobs, Tanya sprang from her place and ran to Eadward's side. My stomach turned while I tried to keep the bile down. There were to be together now. There were to have children together, and share a bedchamber.

The thoughts bringing more tears to my eyes, why did I now realise that I loved him, why not when we were together, so I can embrace those feelings.

Tanya smiled, giggled and kissed Eadward cheek, of course she was all smiles and giggles now, I do not see her threatening to beat anyone now did I.

Aro grinned and stood, 'you made a good choice, Eadward. Now Bella is it' without giving me time to answer he carried on. 'There is really no need for you, so you will live in an isolated quarter of the house. There is no need for visitors or for you to leave the rooms that you are in'

Carlisle looked as if he were going to object until Aro, cut him off 'it is either that or ….' he trailed off walking closely to me. He touched my chin and grinned, I shivered and recoiled from his touch, but it was no use as he touched my cheek next. 'She shall become my bed thrall, after my wife has long gone now, and you are such as pretty face. I bet you are an animal in the chambers' he laughed.

Eadward stood 'Enough! We will agree that she is in an isolated chamber, but she is to become no ones bed thrall. One ones' he face furious.

Aro looked to Eadward and laughed, his laugh reminded me of and insane person, I hated it. He looked back to me and smiled. ' Oh all right, I guess there are other girls that are here that can take my fancy. So shall get on with the wedding now'

He clapped his hands and pulled Carlisle off of me. He them placed Eadward and Tanya so that they were facing each other, and Carlisle at the head of them.

Aro clapped his hands again and demanded that Carlisle start the wedding. Carlisle looked to me and looked on in sympathy. I could not watch I watched the floor and pinched my fingers.

I did not know what was to become of me anymore, was I to live in the isolated rooms and live for me to only be forgotten that I too lived in this house, with no visitors and no leaving the rooms I would surely go insane.

My future was now unclear, but I knew this for certain, there were to be no children for me, there was to be no loving husband. There was to be no happiness, no nothing, just an existence.

Once Eadward and Tanya were married, there was a feast. The household thralls did not put much of a feast on as there was no noticed so they could not prepare for it the day before.

All through the feast, I had, had men come up to me and ask me to sit on their laps or asked for a kiss. I remember at my own wedding seeing men and women happy together while having unmarried sex and kisses, but I did not want that.

Rorik who had seen what the men were doing had, came up to and sat next to me. ' Do you mind me asking if you would like to sit on my lap' he asked.

'Oh not you too Rorik'

'It's for safety, if you sit on my lap, no more men will ask and I do not wish to bed you Bella, I am only here for safety' Rorik voice was reassuring. I nodded and smiled, while he placed me on his lap. I leaned back into his chest, letting him protect me.

It seemed that Rorik was always there for me when I needed help he was a great man. And what made it even better was that he tried to distract me all night, knowing that Eadward marriage to Tanya was going to be a horrible thing for me to live through.

Once the night was finished, I was escorted to my isolation chamber by Eadward and Aro, the men were either side of me, Eadward hands brushed against mine as we walked, I knew he was doing it on purpose, but I just did want to touch him right now.

Not knowing that when they leave me that he will be going into his chambers tonight that he once shared with to bed Tanya. So I pulled my hands away and crossed my arms around my chest. I did not look up to see the look on his face as I did not want to see the heart break of my rejection to him.

Once I was placed in my rooms I turned to face Aro. 'Is there any chance that I could have my dog to live with me' I asked, my voice emotionless.

'How did you receive the dog?' he asked.

'It was a wedding gift'

'Then no'

And with that they both left the room, shutting the door. I sat on the bed, feeling drained from the day. It was as if I was being punished. I could not even have my dog as company. I lie down on the bed and let the day's emotions out of my system.

**XTVCOX**

* * *

**A/N**

**I know, I know. It made me sad to write this. I'll try and update next Thursday for you. :D until next time. **


	14. he planned

**THE VIKINGS CHOSEN ONE**

**XxTwilightKcxX**

**A/N**

**Hey, everyone. There were a lot of people that did not like the last chapter, people have told me that I hate Bella; I just want to abuse the character. Eadward is a dick and a coward, and also that they are not reading anymore because they think I am going to hate on Bella for the rest the story, there was a review that told me that I should just kill Bella and get it over with. **

**First thing, Bella is my main character, without her there would be no story, if the two were lovey dovey for the whole of the story there would no story or a very boring one. The next thing is that Eadward just nearly had a war shoved into his face, he s going to be a little scared. Wars are not nice things to have, people die. He married Tanya because he wanted to save Bella's life.**

**As it was put, if he did not marry Tanya, Bella would be the cause of the war and therefore Aro would have tried to kill her first. Also a load of you have very little faith in Eadward, Lastly I would like top declare that this a HEA. **

**Thank you to everyone one else, that did not rant at me. Last chapter had the most reviews of all the rest.**

* * *

**XTVCOX**

It's been a week in these isolation rooms; it was better than I thought it would be. I have three meals a day; they let me sew the day away. I am allowed the roam the halls whenever I want as long as I do not go into the main house.

The only thing about being in isolation is that I was not allowed to see Eadward; my heart seems to bleed when I think of him. The pain that he must feel too, after all he fought for this marriage and had, had it taken away from him.

It was probably Tanya idea all along, I bet she begged her father to organise this. She that a war would scare Carlisle into action, and therefore Carlisle would scare Eadward into action.

Aro had threatened my life; the man was scary. I hoped that I was to never be in a room alone with him, he was vile.

I was preparing my sponges for my course, when a thought popped into my head, it had not come I had not had a bleed for two months now, that never happened to me. I gasped and looked to my belly. I was not, could I be?

Excitement coursed through me, I had to tell Eadward. I just had to find a way to do so.

**E POV**

After escorting Bella to her rooms, my heart broke. She would not look at me; she would not let me touch her. Closing the doors to her rooms seemed to add cracks into my heart.

'I should say a congratulations' Aro grinned, his person causing my fist to tighten.

'There will be none; this is not a happy occasion. I did what you wanted but not for you, I did it to save Bella's life. My marriage with Tanya will be a complete sham. I hope you know you have set your daughter up for an unhappy life, as she want get a happy one from me' I said and then proceeded to storm to my bed chambers.

Opening my door to the bedchamber I was welcomed with the sight of Tanya laying on the bed, her kirtle already off with just her under dress on.

'Get off the bed' I ordered. She seemed confused but did as I said anyway.

'I must declare that I am nervous, but I am ready to be yours' she said, she placed her hands on my arms. I shoved my arms out the way and walked to the other side of the room.

'If you think that I will do anything with you in that bed, you are silly in the head. That bed belongs to Bella and me. Not you'

'Eadward you are not married to her anymore, you signed the contract, you are married to me now, so the bed belongs to you and me. I thought you would be happy. You see I asked my father for this, told him you would give him more land, if you offered me to you, oh and of course money'

'What are talking about, I love Bella. I will always love Bella; you do not fit into this. Where in that stupid head of yours did you think that I would want you, that I would give your father gifts for when I receive you. Let me tell you this, I do not want you and I never have, and no more thing you are to never sleep in this bed, ever'

'You can not do this Eadward I am your wife'

'Yes, my forced wife, you are not wanted Tanya'

'Well, there is no way that I would let go of you Eadward, I am going to stay married to you Eadward and there sis nothing you can do to stop it'

'Well Tanya welcome to a miserable life'

**XTVCOX**

Tanya had learnt that she is to sleep in a guest bedchamber. I have placed rules that she needs to follow, she is to never sit next to me at the meal table as that is Bella's place, she can not organise an couple evening, she is to show me no affection, if so then she will be placed in to a isolation chamber of her own.

I would show her that her life being married to me would be a miserable life, even if it were a short one. I would make sure of that.

I have decided to come up with a plan, a plan to get rid of Tanya. As my wif,e Aro can not tell me how to treat her, but as her father I would need his permission to get out of this marriage.

But I would need a reasonable reason to get out of this marriage, there was no way that he would let me out of the marriage just because I did not want it, that did not work in the first place.

Rorik had helped me in my plans, we had decided that the only way for this marriage to end is that Tanya would have to do it for us.

'We need her to do something that would cause outrage, we need Aro to be ashamed of her' I said, with my fingers on my chin.

Rorik and me were in my bedchambers discussing ways that would get Tanya into trouble with her father, which was pretty difficult as she was his angel.

'We need to bring shame upon him, something that would ruin his family's reputation' Rorik replied.

'This could become very difficult to achieve, but if she were to become with child out of wed lock, then his family reputation is as good as gone' I replied, trying to think of a way to make this possible.

'Well that can be quiet simple; we are to find a man that has taken a liking to her, apply her with enough mead, that she will stray from your side. Of course she will become very lonely, and beg for some make attention, he will be there to show it to her, there your quest is done' Rorik said with a grin spreading on his face.

'Rorik, you are a great friend' I slapped him on his shoulder.

My heart started to feel lighter; Bella had seemed to have taken a part of my heart in to those rooms away from her.

I had been a little happy about her being those room more for selfish reasons, no one was allowed in those rooms, so no could take her as their bed thrall. But the downfall of that is that she was not to come out of those rooms.

I had asked Rorik to keep an eye on that side of the house; he would come back and tell me what he had been doing at the time that he went to check on her. I wish I could do myself, but if I were to get caught in that side of the room that could be consequences for Bella, and I would not be able to live with that.

I walked into the main room, finding Aro in there, I sighed tempted to leave the room, but he had decided to talk to me.

'Eadward, I want to talk about land offerings, or mayhap some money for your marriage to my Tanya'

'Aro, I do not want to speck of this again, you forced my will into this marriage. I will not give you land or money for something that I did not want'

'Eadward understand that I was under the impression that you were in love with my Tanya'

'Aro, if I was in love with Tanya you would not have had to force me into the marriage, you can not play me Aro' and with that I walked out of the room.

'Eadward!' I looked behind me to see Rorik running up to me.

'What is it Rorik?' I asked.

' I think I have found someone to bed your wife' he said his grin, causing my own.

**XTVCOX**

We were back in my chambers, this with a plan dotted down on paper.

'I was in the washer room, getting my clothing, when I heard one of the women talking about her son. She said that her son had seemed to have a massive fancy on Tanya, ever since she got here; he blushes every time she is mentioned. Her family tease him about it. He is in his teens so he will be easy to manipulate, and of course he would just get giddy at the thought of bedding someone'

'Good, good. Who is it?' I asked almost feeling giddy.

'It is Jak, Eva's boy' he revealed.

I laughed; yes he would defiantly do the job. He was always going around telling the men that he had catch a girl's eye wherever he goes. Or if he had kissed a girl in a town that he had visited. He thought he was the man, he would jump at the chance to be with a women like Tanya.

This would also add more shame to her family, that she let a teenager seduce her. It was perfect. The only thing left to do is to do it.

I would Bella back into my arms by the end of the week.

**XTVCOX**

* * *

**A/N**

**It short but I wanted to get this out there. **


	15. he saved me

**THE VIKINGS CHOSEN ONE**

**xXTwilightKcXx**

**A/N**

Hey people, I just want to mention one-person Alexa twilight. She put a smile on my face last week and would like to thank this reader for that. Thank you to everyone that reviewed, love you all.

* * *

**XTVCOX**

**EPOV**

I was a fool, I will tell you why. I thought that the plan would work very quickly, but I did not. Tanya has been by my side all the time; it has been four months since Rorik and I have came up with the plan.

Tanya would always be there of I was doing work on the land she would be sitting on a bench watching me, if I were to go to the main room for my meal, she would be there watching from the kitchen.

The feeling of her eyes on me, made me feel dirty. Rorik had been spending a lot of time with Jak now, so that it would not look strange, for Jak to be suddenly around on that one night. Jak thought that he was a big man now that Rorik was spending time with him. This could also help us, as he will think that he can take my wife, as he is one of the men now.

'Eadward we have been married for four months now, why will you not touch me' Tanya squealed, while walking into my room.

'Tanya, I have never given you permission to enter this room. I will not tell you again, and you know why I will not touch you, now get out' I said trying to control my temper, it was a bad enough that she was always around, but now she was whining that I would not touch her.

As if I would do such a thing, just thinking about touching a women that was not Bella, made my stomach turn. I love Bella, and being without her for these four mouths has killed me. Thinking about her alone in those rooms just broke my heart. The only thing that helped me through the days was the plan that I was trying to put in place.

'Do you expect me to remain a virgin for the rest of my life Eadward?' she asked trying to put a forlorn look on her face.

'Oh Tanya please, lets not pretend. We both know that you are not a virgin, I remember who you are at parties, yes I am so sure that those men only followed around the room all the time, because they were madly in love with you' I said sarcastically.

I walked towards her and grabbed her arm. 'Now if you don't mind I would like some privacy' I walked her out the room and shut the door, her only noise was a 'hump'

**BPOV**

Four months, four lonely months. I have been stuck in these rooms with no company for four months. It was not unpleasant in here, there were things to do, but I felt that I could go mad here. Of course there were household thralls that came and delivered my meal three times a day, but they were not allowed to sit around and talk to you.

There was also that fact that I was now four months pregnant. Yes, when I had realised that I had not had my course, and if I had any trouble with believing it, the bump that was present now can confirm that I was indeed pregnant.

I had planned on trying to sneak out and to tell Eadward when I first found out, but they keep the doors locked and then even if I got out there were men watching my rooms.

My bump is the size of a cabbage, and I have finally stopped throwing up now, I hated that, being sick every time that I ate. I loved the feeling of having a child, within in me. I would sit and watch the outdoors through a window with my hand on my stomach. I could not wait for when the babe will move for the first time.

I just wish that Eadward were here to see our child grow. I would love for him to feel all the changes that have happened to me and to see the process of this. I had a hope that when the babe first moved that he would be here to feel it, I know it was along shot, but I would love for him to know that we were blessed with a child.

But I knew that there was a big chance that he would never know about this child, and that I would live in these rooms for the rest of my days. At least I would have a bit of him with me, and I would love this babe with all my being.

I already loved my babe, even though I had not seen him or her, I knew that I would love them with all my heart. I knew that I would protect them with all my heart and soul.

I turned to face the door as I heard it open, it was mid day, so it must be my second meal of the day, when the door opened to reveal Aro. My heart skipped a little, mayhap I was free, mayhap he realised that Tanya would not be happy in her marriage with Eadward because he refused to love.

Aro walked in with a plate, he came ad shut the door with his foot. I was sitting next to the window, on a chair and as per usual I was sewing. He placed the plate on the table that was in front of me and sat in the other chair.

All while not taking his eyes off me, his whole face was void of emotion.

'Bella' he nodded, he pushed the plate closer to me.

I got hold of the plate, ready to eat it seemed the babe was hungry. Today's meal was meat and potatoes. I quickly dug in, enjoying the favours that burst on my taste buds.

'You have been in here for a while, have you not Bella?' he asked.

'Yes, I have been here for a long time now' I answered.

'I am sure that you would be happy to hear that Eadwrard is very happy with his life now'

his words broke my heart, why would he be happy with his life now, I was not there, he was married to Tanya now, not me. I don't understand why would he be happy, when he had to basically beg me to marry him.

Aro was lying there was not way he would be happy to marry a women that he did not want, he was forced into the marriage there was no way he wanted this life for himself. I decided to play along with him anyway I wanted to see where he was going with this.

'Oh' I made my voice as sad as possible.

'Yes' he chuckled 'you need to force them apart; they are all over each other. Tanya of course is enjoying the attention. When she told me that she wanted to marry Eadward, I thought for sure that there was no way that he would marry her, but I guess you can not guess anything with Eadward'

He was making sound like Eadward agreed to marry Tanya, without being forced into it, it was like he was trying to play a game with to see if I would believe him. I did not understand why he was doing this though'

'At lest he is happy then' I said playing Aro's game.

'Yes, I believe that they are expecting their first child' Aro grinned.

And then my heart broke, because this could be true, after all Eadward was married to Tanya, and that was what married couple did, they had children, they built families together.

Eadward's child and mine would be nothing, because I was not married to him, the child was out of wedlock. Everyone would see the child as a bastard.

'I am happy for them' I said trying to keep the tears in.

He seemed pleased with my reaction, he got up from the chair and walked to the door, he turned around to face me. 'Good day to you' he said he was about the leave the room, but stopped when I stood up.

He looked at my stomach, and paused 'This will not change anything' he said and then exited the room.

I knew this, but now Eadward would get word of my pregnancy and he will do anything in his power to see for himself.

**EPOV**

I was eating my meal when I saw Aro storm into the main room, his face was furious, he was muttering something about pregnant women. I laughed as he stormed out of the room and outside where he kicked the ground and plants.

Rorik was sitting next to me and laughed with me. 'I wonder what that was about' he laughed.

'I have no idea, but I would like to enjoy his anger at the moment' I laughed.

**XTVCOX**

I had declared a feast tonight, I was hopping that tonight would be the night that Tanya would get caught with another man. Everything was in place. There were men in the room drinking to their hearts delight.

The women were all over the place, getting all the men hot and bothered. Tanya as asual was sitting next to me. I notice that Jak was here with his father. His father was older then me, he was more my fathers age, he had, had Jak later in life with his young wife.

Not many people liked his father; he was not a very nice man. But when he was drunk he was a very loving man. I think that is why his wife loved him to come to this kind of things.

They were both sitting towards the end of the table, Jak with his eyes glued to Tanya. His father laughed at his son's actions as he got up to get another drink. When he noticed me looking in his direction he blushed and looked towards his lap.

I chuckled in my head, poor boy. He was going to have a field day after tonight. Tanya was whiny in my ear claming she was bored. I sighed.

'Well join the feast and have a drink with the rest of us' I said while giving her a goblet of mead.

She drank the whole goblet in one go and asked for another. Rorik who was sitting next to me eagerly got up and got her another goblet of mead. The plan was in action. I looked at Aro and he seemed to like the attention I was giving his daughter.

This could also work in my favour; this may look like I was finally starting to like her. He would see this as me accepting my marriage to his daughter, little did he know. I chuckled to myself. This would be a lot of fun.

**XTVCOX**

The feast had been going on now for a few hours there were even some of the men had gone of with the women, some were even dancing. Tanya was in a very merry mood, giggling at everything that she heard.

Rorik had gone over to Jak, the plan was that Rorik would talk to Jak about Tanya and try to egg him into sleeping with Tanya. We had to do this carefully as we did not want Jak to tell Aro that Rorik had told him to sleep with her, as it would look like I set the whole thing up.

There were sitting over the end of the table, Jak's father had gone home, making it known to everyone that he was going to bed his wife. Tanya got up from her chair tripping in the process. I caught her stopping her from falling and landing on her face.

She giggled and drunkenly walked to where the mead was placed. I watched her as she drunk a full goblet and poured more into it before trying to walk back to her seat. I had no idea that if I gave her some alcohol that she would go mad on it all by her self.

As she was walking she nearly fell over again, but Jak was there to catch her. He grabbed her around the waist, while looking at her like a love sick puppy. She started into his eyes for a while, as she slowly sank into a chair that was nearest to her.

The plan was working better then I thought, I thought that I would have to nearly lock them into a room together, but here there are looking into each others eyes. All I had to do now was distract Aro and Bella would be in my arms once again. The thought brought a smile to my face.

I got up from my chair and sat next to Aro, making sure that I sat in the opposite direction from Tanya and Jak so he would not see what was happening.

'How have you been Aro?' I asked. He turned to face me and grinned, he was sober it seemed.

'I am happy, I see that you are getting on with Tanya now'

'Yes, when you let her in you can see that she is a very pleasant women' I lied, while grinning.

He nodded 'I am glad, that makes me very happy Eadward' he said, while placing his hand on my shoulder.

In the corner of my eyes I saw Tanya and Jak get up from their chairs and walk out the room. Rorik moved into my line of vision and gave me thumbs up with a massive grin.

I smiled the feeling that coursed through me I loved it. It was finally happening. The plan had worked and now all there is do to now, is for Aro to see them doing the deed.

I waited a couple minutes before getting up. 'Aro I have an idea. I would like to move Tanya's belongings to my room. I would like to have you help me' I said.

He grinned and stood with me. 'Of course I would take pleasure in doing so'

We walked to Tanya's guest room, as we walked down the noise coming from the room was loud. I would have to act from here on out.

I looked at Aro with a confused look on my face, he looked back at me with the same expression. We continued to walked until we got to the door of Tanya room, it was obvious now that the noise was coming from the room. Aro barged in front of me and opened the door.

I walked into the room with him, and found Jak on his back with Tanya sitting on him. I pretended to stand in shock, Aro looked at me and then to Tanya. They had stopped moving now, as they realised that they had an audience.

I was embarrassed for Jak though, because as we stood there it looked as if he was cumming inside of her, while she shouted 'Already'. His face was painted in a red shade.

He stopped looking at her and faced me, while Aro stormed over to Tanya and ripped her of, off his body. Making parts of the body come apart, which was not pleasant to see. Jak scrambled to cover himself with the fur covers.

He looked at me with panic in his eyes 'I am sorry Eadward she told me you would not care, that you do not love her' he said, his face looking on the verge of tears.

Tanya was being shaken by Aro, 'what are you doing, you stupid girl! You have ruined everything. The families reputation will go straight out the window' he shouted at her, while shoving clothing in her direction.

'What did you expect father Eadward would not bed me. I was not going to live life like that' she shouted back at her father.

He grabbed her upper arms and shouted back at her, 'you were to save yourself for your husband; you body is for your husband and him alone. You stupid girl, you could become pregnant with a babe you fool' as Aro shouted at her, her face paled.

'No, I will not get pregnant. That will not happen to me' she seemed to be in denial as to what made babies.

'Tanya may I remind of how babies are made' I spoke up for the first time. Jak was now fully dressed, he walked up to me and held one of my hands.

'Please forgive me Eadward. She told me you would not care. That you have let her do this before. I did not know' he started crying, the boy was fifteen, I wondered if his parents had, had the talk with him.

'Jak you are forgiven, it seems you were conned into this without you knowing. Just stay out of trouble and go straight home' he nodded eagerly and ran out the room.

There was never anywhere in the plan that Jak would get punished in this, in fact he would be in my favour now as he unknowingly got me out of this unwanted marriage. I looked at Aro and Tanya. Aro was packing up Tanya's things, while she cried about the chance of being pregnant.

Aro walked up to me and began to speak ' we will be gone by morning. I am too embarrassed to stay here. I am sure that you will be happy that your marriage with Tanya will be over now. I will write up a contract tonight, which you can sign first thing in the morning. I am also sorry for the behaviour of my daughter' he said, he then continue to drag her out the room while carrying luggage.

**XTVCOX**

That morning I woke with a great big smile; today would be that day that I would be free from Tanya, and Bella will be back in my arms. I laughed in relief, yes today was a good day.

Aro met me in my room not wanting to does public, I sighed the contract using my acting skills.

'I never thought Tanya would do something like this' I said while signing the contract, that made me a feel man, a man that can love whoever he wanted.

Aro sighed, 'I never thought my daughter was capable to do such a thing, I discovered last night that she has not been a virgin for quite some time' he looked down at his hands will shaking his head.

I gave him back the contract. And walked him to the front door, he put all Tanya's belongings on the boat that they are using to get back to their home land. Tanya walked onto the boat, her face a picture of misery.

The boat was pushed of the shore, and of they were. Hopefully gone forever. Aro would be too embarrassed to come back, the only thing that I needed to worry about was if Tanya wanted to come back, as she had always dropped in from time to rime all the time, but hopefully this was embarrassing for her too.

Once they were just a dot in the distance, I walked (nearly running) to the isolation rooms. I unlocked the doors to find my wonderful Bella sitting by the window sewing. She did not look up. I looked upon her profile, she looked healthy and well, I was glad. I stepped forward and called her name.

She looked up and gasped, she smiled widely and got up from her chair. Once she was standing, there was something there that was not there before, my zeroed to her stomach.

'Bella' I gasped. It appeared to me that she was pregnant. My eyes watered. My heart seemed to grow bigger then I thought it could.

I walked up to her and kneeled so my face was level with her belly, I brought my hands to her belly and kissed it.

'Bella, is this what I think it is?' hoping that my eyes were not playing tricks on me.

'Yes, Eadward' she laughed, tears rolling down her checks. I laughed in glee and kissed her belly again. She laughed at my actions.

'Come on, your free from these silly rooms. I have a marriage to arrange' I said while standing.

She gasped and asked 'your marriage with Tanya is over? I can be yours again?'

'Of course my love, there was no way I would fight for you and then let someone come between us. I love you Bella' I said while kissing her on her lips.

**XTVCOX**

* * *

**A/N**

**Hoped you liked it. They are back together. Poor Eadward getting married for the third time hahaa. :D**


	16. his chosen one

**THE VIKINGS CHOSEN ONE **

**XxTwilightKCxX**

**A/N**

**Sorry there was no update last week but I had no Internet so yeah hahaa. But we have the couple back together. I want the thank everyone for their wonderful reviews and ****sammieanne thank you for saying that the story would be a best seller, that blew my mind, so thank you.**

* * *

**XTVCOX**

That afternoon Eadward and I married for the second time, and hopefully for the last time. This time there were more people to watch our wedding, as there was a lot more respect for me now. Men I thought would have just come to watch and then go home actually stayed to congratulate me on the pregnancy while wagging their eyebrows at Eadward.

The woman who was now little Claire's mother, had brought Claire to the wedding so that I could see her. It had only been a few mouths since I had seen her, but she had grown so quickly. She squealed when she had seen me and jumped up so I could pick her up. It warmed my heart that she still remembered and that she was happy to see me.

The whole of the night was a lot more happier than I thought it would be but it appears that everyone thought that me and Eadward was well suited together. Well everyone apart from Eadward's mother Esme.

She had sat on her chair all night with a face on her, clearing showing her displeasure of the whole idea of her son and I getting married again. I remember her face when she saw that I was with child.

Eadward opened the door and released me from the rooms that I had lived in for the last four months. He walked me to the main room while holding my hand, he kept me close to his side, it was almost as if he did not want to let go of me.

_He opened the door for me and in a slow manner brought me to a chair. I laughed and looked up at him. 'Eadward you do not need to treat me as a precious glass, I am carrying a babe, I am perfectly fine' I told him while stroking his check finding his behaviour adorable. _

_There was a sound by the door, which made Eadward, and I turned to find out what it was. Standing at the door with her back pressed up against it like she had been pushed into it was Esme. Her face was looked at if she was chewing on a sour fruit. Her eyes were trained on my tiny bump. _

'_It appears that you are with child, Bella' she said. _

_I smiled and replied in glee.' Yes Esme Eadward and I are going to have a child together' _

_Eadward pulled me closer towards him and kissed my forehead. Esme looked at her son her face in disbelief. _

'_Oh Eadward you cannot believe that the child could be yours' the smile that was on my face, just dropped of, it felt as if someone had slapped the smile clean of my face. _

'_Mother, how dare you of course the babe is mine, how could it not be' Eadward looked furious._

'_Well she has been locked up in those rooms all this time and it was no secret that Aro had a soft spot for her, who's to say that the babe in her womb is not his' she jutted out her hip while placing her hand on her hip. _

'_The babe belongs to Eadward of course he is the father to this child, have you not remembered that I was allowed no guests' I Said feeling sick at the idea of Aro touching me in any way. _

'_Oh, do not think you can get away with saying things like that, we all know the kind of man Aro is, If he wanted you he would have gone to your rooms while the rest of the house slept' she smiled at me, as if she knew she was right, which of course she was not. _

'_Let us leave Bella, for if I was to stay in this room the things that I would say and do may be unforgivable' Eadward pulled me from the chair and walked to Carlisle who of course was to wed us. _

The day was soon to come to an end, there was of course the men pawing all over the women, like any other party. This was time where all the families went home, which meant that I had to say good-bye the lovely Claire, she was too tired to give me a proper good bye the poor child, she just waved from Anne's shoulder.

Eadward picked me up startling me and carried me away from the party and to our bedchamber, leaving the room full of cheering Vikings. He closed the door with his foot and laid me on the bed.

He lay beside me on the bed, and started to press kisses up my throat 'I missed you' he breathed into my neck, as he rubbed my breast. I had missed him too, but I was not ready to be with him yet, I needed to talk to him first.

I pushed his hand away from my breast and moved my head so that his lips were not touching my throat any more. I then sat up and leaned up against the headboard, therefore creating more distance between us.

He looked at me, his face showing confusion and also a little heart broken. He sat up and leaned against the headboard with me. He looked down at his hands that were twisting into themselves, his breathing was faster then normal.

'Do you…Do you not find desirable now?' he asked his voice emotional. He eyes still on his hands like he was too scared to look in to my eyes.

I felt horrible that I was making him feel this way, but there are things that I am not sure about, things that I need to know. I turned to face him, turning my whole body towards him. I breathed in a deep breath and released it; I then started to speak to him.

'It is not that I do not find you desirable any more Eadward, it's just that there are things that I would like to talk to you about. I just need to know, before I feel that we can be together again' I said.

He looked up at me, surprising me with the tears that were apparent in his eyes. He nodded and waited for me to carry on.

'I know that your marriage with Tanya was a sham, and that it was not real in terms of love. I know that, I also know that you would not marry her if you had a choice. It's just the things that you need have a choice about that concern me.

I want to know if you, well there were some things said to me when I was in my rooms, and to be truthful the words that were said to me hurt me. I just want to know if what was said to me was the truth and if so I do not know if I can stay happy in this marriage' I stated.

Eadward moved forward and grabbed my hands. He brought us closer together and placed his head on my shoulder, while he kept whispering 'No' over and over again. This place where we were no terrible, I was not enjoying this, I did like that we were crying and feeling this way, and that I had brought this on but I could not, not know what had happened between Eadward and Tanya.

'When I was in my rooms, I had found out that I was with child, I was making another picture with my sewing when Aro had came into my rooms. He had told me that you and Tanya were so close and that you could not bear to be away from each other, this of course had resulting Tanya becoming with child, the happiness that I had, had over our babe had been dampened,

Tanya having your babe would of course be known as yours by everyone as mine would not. And it had broken my heart to think that you had been with Tanya that way. I had thought that only I could bring out the fire inside of you, and then I started to think that all the fighting you did to get us to marry was a show that you did not mean it.'

I ended my little speech with a sob, I covered my eyes with my hands. The fact that Eadward was not saying anything had of course made me sob harder, as this had made me think that everything that I had told was true.

I got up from the bed and walked to the little room that we had at the end of the bed. I pressed my back against the wall, trying to be stronger then I am and look at him. He sat on the bed, his face furious his body was like a stone. Silent and unmoving.

I cried a little more at this, he must be furious that I am upset with this, he mayhap think that I should be happy that I have him now, that I was foolish to think that a man that is married would not touch his wife.

He all of a sudden started moving again; he got of the bed like there was a fire on it, and moved towards me. He grabbed the tops of my arms and breathed out of his nose. He shook his head and tightens his grip on my arms.

'How dare you' He fumed. I whimpered in return.

'You would so little faith in my love for you that you would believe that I would do that to you' I let go of my arms and walked away from me, while his hands went through in hair.

I was confused and also had a little hope, did this mean that it was all lies.

'I can not believe you would let that vile man get between us, that you would think that I would touch a woman like Tanya, when I could have you. You believed that!' He shouted.

'Well what did you think I would believe, I was locked up in those rooms I had no way of knowing if they were true or not. And of course every man is going to bed their bride it is the way the marriage works' I cried out.

'Well I will tell you right now Bella, no I did not touch that Women, and I can ensure that if she left here pregnant then it was not with my child, I did even let her sleep in this bed' He stated.

I gasped. 'You did not?' I asked.

He shook his head, with that my world of misery was broken I smiled at him and laughed in relief. I ran to his arms and brought him closer to me, I heard him breathe a sigh of relief and kiss my head.

I looked up at him seeking out a kiss, which he gave. He kissed my lips and then my throat he then proceeded to lick my collarbone. 'You taste so good' he murmured. "_Gods…_I want you so bad." He swallowed loudly. It had been so long since he had felt her that way. "But I want you…in bed."

I hummed and licked his jaw line 'Take me to bed my Viking' My voice coming out thinker then I expected. The air left them both us, and then his hands were everywhere. He picked me up and placed me on the bed. We were naked in seconds. He dropped his head and sucked my nipple into his mouth; bring out a moan from me.

Finding my mouth again with his own, Eadward panted into my mouth as his dick rubbed back and forth along my smooth stomach."Now," I mewed, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I need you in me now."

"Now?" Eadward asked in a half daze. His dick on the other hand heard every word loud and clear and twitched hard against her hip.

"Here. Now," I replied and lifted my right leg so that i could wind it around his thigh. With their mouths glued together, nipping, licking, and kissing, Eadward picked me up and held me as my thighs tightened around his waist, locking us together.

Holding onto me with one hand on my shoulder and one hand on my waist, Eadward began to thrust powerfully into me, slapping his hips against my ass while I clung onto him and begged for more, deeper, harder. He kept his pace, finding a rhythm that made sure that he was as deep inside of me as he could possibly go.

Eadward came down and kissed my chin. He moaned as I moved to kiss his mouth, I moved my hands to his hair and scratch his scalp knowing that he loved this. He kneeled back up and began to let his body catch the orgasm that was shooting relentlessly around his body. His face making me moan as the pleasure was there in his face.

Eadward gripped my legs and pumped harder "Going to cum, baby," he gasped over the slick, wet sounds of our lovemaking. His words bring on my own pleasure. Eadward's face scrunched in pleasurable agony as he panted and growled and begged for his own release.

His dick pulsed, and then his release followed. He buried his head into my shoulder, our sweat mixing. 'I love you Bella' he breathed.

'I love you too Eadward'

**XTVCOX**

Waking up the next morning was the best feeling ever. I was not waking up in those rooms; I was waking up next to my lovely husband. I smiled and stretched; Eadward moved and placed his arm around me.

I moved to sit up bringing Eadward with me. 'Morning' I said, my smile as wide as I can get it. He chuckled and kissed me on the lips.

He moved in to kiss me again, but there was a fluttering in my stomach that brought my attention to that instead. 'Oh Eadward I think the babe moved' I gasped, excitement coursed through me.

He looked down to my belly and smiled with his teeth showing, 'You could feel it?' He asked, with a child like expression on his face. I smiled and nodded. The fluttering happened again, I gasped and giggled.

'Did the babe move again' Eadward's said in excitement. He moved closer and put his hand on my belly, I hoped that the babe would move again so that Eadward could feel it too.

We waited for a while but the excitement had ended for Eadward as he got tired of waiting, he was going to take his hand of my belly, but the babe moved again. The look on Eadward's face made me laugh, his face looked as if he was in disbelief with a mix of excitement and terror.

After a while he chuckled to his self and kissed my belly. 'Hello young 'un, I am your father, and I can not wait for you to see me, because I am going to love you like no father has before' he kissed my belly and grinned at me.

**XTVCOX**

Eadward and I was walking down to the main room, he held my hand on the walk there. 'I think that we will have beautiful children' He stated.

I giggled, 'Of course we will Eadward you are their father' I said while smiling at him.

'And you are their mother' He smiled and then leaned to kiss me on the cheek. I laughed and hugged his arm as we walked to the main room.

We got to the door of the main room, I was just about to open the door when Eadward pulled me back and stood by the door to listen to the voices that were inside. I paused and listened to, inside the voices indicated that it was Carlisle and Esme, and they did not seem happy with each other.

'I just do not understand what your problem with the dear Bella is' Carlisle fumed.

'Oh Carlisle lets not play silly, you know why' Esme said back but her voice was more playful.

'No I do not know why Esme'

'She is nothing to me, so why should I care. I was okay with the Eadward thing, and I let it seem like I loved him, but Bella is _nothing_ to me.' Esme stated. Her words causing me confusion, I looked to Eadward and he had the same look on his face.

Carlisle said nothing in return but Esme was right back in there with the most shocking news I have ever heard.

'Eadward is not even my child Carlisle, the only child I had by you is now dead, and he is dead because of that girl that your son married. You want me to be happy about that, and now they are having a babe, you can not expect me to be all motherly and coo and the babe when it gets here and I will not help that vile women in birth' She spat, if I was in the room you would have properly seen the venom drool down her chin.

I heard Carlisle roar back at her, but I did not listen as I turned to see Eadward. His face was full of confusion and pain. I pulled him to me and gave him a hug. 'Come Eadward, let's go back to our bedchamber' I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the corridor until we reached our rooms.

We walked to the bed and sat down. I pulled Eadward's head into my lap and stroked his hair hoping to sooth him. He did not show any emotion, but it not look like he was trying to stop himself from it either. He turned around and faced me he looked up at me and said. 'That explains a lot, but I am relieved to know that she is not my mother' he smiled and stroked my cheek. 'Do you know what this means?' He asked I shook my head. 'I do not have to keep her in the house now, I have rights to throw out the house, of course I had already thought this but I did not want to throw my mother on the streets but now I know, that is what I am going to do'

**XTVCOX**

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, what do you think of that hahaa. The story is nearly finished now, there are about two more chapters, but that is not written in stone so be prepared for more or less.**


	17. his mother

**THE VIKINGS CHOSEN ONE**

**xTwilightKCx**

**A/N sorry, I have not been updating in a while but college is in full swing, and they love giving me a load of work to do. :D well lets get on. **

**XTVCOX**

* * *

After finding out, that Carlisle had grown tired of Esme after she had given birth to Emmett, and had found another girl to bed while Esme turned goo goo eyed at her son, which of course it had turned out that that girl that Carlisle had bedded had became with child.

It was kept a secret, as Esme did not want people to know that she could not please her husband, the girl was kept in rooms much like how I was until she gave birth to little Eadward. The poor girl had a bad birth and had died shortly after she gave birth, this of course was perfect for Esme as she could easily pretend that Eadward had been hers all along.

Which of course was what had happened, no one questioned Esme even though they had not seem her growing belly, before Eadward has arrived into this world. Which of course worked in their favour.

Personally I feel for Eadward he would never know his mother; he did not have a chose the same as his mother. She was just put into some rooms were she was to grow a babe in her womb with no one to keep her company. Carlisle's behaviour had also shocked me I did not see him as a man that would find love in another women's arms.

Eadward had spoken to Carlisle, as he wanted the whole story on what had occurred, which was how I had gathered the knowledge of how he had come into this world. Carlisle had ensured Eadward that the girl was willing to be with him, and that she had enjoyed her time with Carlisle.

Eadward and I are now walking to the main room. Eadward had over thought all of this had had become furious, by the way Esme had dismissed me and treated me badly. He did not believe that I should be treated that way just because Eadward was not her son.

Esme was already in the room telling one of the household thralls how she wanted her food, she was telling them that she did not like the way that they had prepared her meal for the morning.

Eadward walked into the room whilst slamming the door shut behind us, this had made everyone in the room stop what they were doing and look at Eadward. Eadward walked me to a chair, being the ever loving husband he was he did not like me to be on my feet all the time now that I had a babe growing in my belly.

He then stood straight and looked at Esme, his face showed nothing as he looked at her.

'Leave' he said making all household thrall leave the room immediately. His voice was strong and firm.

Esme sat in her chair her face the same. Emotionless. She sat there in a perfect manner, her hand were crossed in her lap, she was sitting there like she was the perfect lady, to bad her behaviour did not match it.

'Some information has been brought to me, although this information was not said for my ears to hear, but never the less I now know' he sighed and walked a little around the room he stood by the fire with one of his legs bent, and then looked towards Esme. 'I know now, Esme. I know why you treat my wife like she…. Like she was _dirt' _he said the dirt with venom in his mouth.

He walked to the table and leaned on his hands and lent forward so that his face was just inches away from Esme.

'I know that you are not my _mother_, and to be honest when I found out I felt nothing but relief. Emmett was definitely your son, you both share the share the same traits you're both selfish you think that what you want you have to have. And you do not care who s hurt in the process. Yes you and Emmett are both the same.

Did you think I would never find out, that you are not my mother, because I would off, things like that don't stay a secret for long. I am just glad I found out before my Bella had our child, who knows what things are planned in your mind to do.

There is no reason for you to treat people this way just because they are not your son, I do not walk out of this house just to watch people behaviour awful to the people that are not related to them. I can safely say to you, that I hate you. Don't think I that I only have just noticed the difference between and Emmett and I. I noticed when I was child, he would get more praise for things that I had done too. I knew he was treated differently. But I do not care now, I feel sorry for Emmett, because he had a mother like you and even though I will never know who my mother was, I am glad that she is and not you.

I have nothing left to say to you, but that you are no longer allowed in this house ever again. I am to never see you again, I do not want near Bella, or my children. Now get out of my house' Eadward finished his speech, only to have Esme laugh in his face.

Esme stood up from her chair, and laughed into Eadward's face, I become confused I had not idea what was funny and never did Eadward it appeared.

'You cannot throw me out of this house, you fool. I am married to your father. And have you not forgotten that you father is the man of this house he will make the decisions in this house not you' Esme laughed again, which was realy starting to get on my nerves.

'I would not laugh yet my love'

We all turned when the unexpected voice of Carlisle was heard. Carlisle walked further into the man room. He stood close to the table and crossed his arms over his chest.

'I agree with Eadward's choice, there used to be a time where I loved you Esme, and now that time seems so far away. There was a time where all you wanted was to have a happy life with me, where you wanted children to run in our garden and grandchildren to love on. But you turned into bitter old women Esme. I know I should not have gone to another women,

You where looking after the child that you had given birth to, and mayhap it is my fault that you turned into bitter women, but it was never Eadward's fault the only thing he did was be born. And you changed, the women I fell in love with loved any child, she would have adored Eadward, she would of held him at any chance that she had.

But you was not like that you loved Emmett, and Emmett only and look how that got him, he thought he could do anything, anything he wanted he could have it because his mother had given him everything he ever wanted. Look at what he nearly did Esme, and that lead to his deaf.

And as for Eadward not being the man of the house, well in fact he is. He has a child on the way he is happily married with the women of his choice. There is no reason for me to carry on with this as it is Eadward rightful place to take a stand now'

After Carlisle speech the room was left in silence, Esme looked furious but her face had now changed, their was panic in her eyes, it was clear that she knew what was going to happen to her. I would feel sorry for her if it was not for the way she treated me.

'Carlisle you can not do this' Esme pleaded. 'I am your wife it is your duty to look after me, to protect me. It's your fault, you made me this way, you had made me angry because you had been with another women, and you cannot blame me for this. It was your doing. Please Carlisle you have to see that' her voice sounded desperate. She moved closer to Carlisle and placed her hand o his heart.

'You still love me Carlisle of course you do; you would have kept me for this long if you did not. Please I'll even let you bed me again I am sorry that I have not let you touch me for years. But mayhap if you did you will see that you do still love me. I bared your son Carlisle, that show you how much I love you. You have to love me too'

Carlisle held her hand and pushed it away from his body, he then grabbed her arm and walked her to the front door, all while Esme screamed that we could not do this to her that, what we were doing was wrong, you can not leave a women on the streets.

Once she was out the house Carlisle closed the door and slumped against the door. He sighed and walked away from the room. Eadward walked up to me, he placed his hand on my cheek, tilted my head do that I was looking at him. He brought his face towards me and kissed me slowly on my lips. He pulled away and closed his eyes with a smile playing on his face he said 'everything is ok now, you are safe in this house, and we can live happily together now' he kissed my cheek and sat down next to me.

**XTVCOX**

We were in our bedchamber lying on the bed Edward was being affectionate, kissing me, touching me and cuddling me. He was making me laugh with all his attention, I had gotten bigger now, and of course Eadward loved feeling my belly always waited to see if the babe would nudge my belly so that he could feel it.

I enjoyed this; I loved to see the excitement in his eyes when the babe did nudge me. He was so excited to become a father that it sometime brought tears to my eyes. His would be a wonderful father. I could see us now, we would be in the garden watching the children play and chase each other, and in my head I saw that we had a boy and a girl.

The boy would look the same as Eadward, chasing his sister his glint in his eye. While his sister would have equal traits from both Eadward, and me she would have my hair, with his eyes.

Our children would laugh and giggle in joy as we would watch on, Edward would have his arm wrapped around me, fussing because he did not want me to get cold while we were outside, while also trying to feel if the bump that was present on me would nudge him again.

I brought out of my musing by of course Eadward, he kissed my lips and nuzzled my neck, while placing open-mouthed kisses on my neck.

'What are you thinking about, love' he asked his voice a little husky.

'I was imaging what our future would hold' my voice sounding a little dreamy.

'And what did it hold?' he smiled down at me.

'Well, we were watching our children playing in the garden, and they were chasing each other, just having the time of their lives, while we were cuddled up watching them, you of course was trying to get back inside because there was a chill in the air, but could not keep your hands of my belly as there was another child waiting to come into this world' I told me with a wide smile.

'I can not wait to have that with you Bella, I will love every moment of my life with you, I am so glad that you were the women that I chose in that village. I can not imagine my life without you in it now, Bella.'

'I feel the same way with you Eadward. There has been so much that we have had to live through together, and we worked through all of it, that shows us that we love each other that much that we can live through anything. I'll love you forever Eadward'

'As will I Bella, do not ever forget that'

**XTVCOX**

* * *

**A/N** **hey guys, I know this is short, but because the story is coming to an end I did not want a lot to happen. I am sad that the story is ending, you guys have really nice and the comments people give are wonderful, I love it. I am going to miss that when this is finished, so thank you guys. The Epilogue will be next.**


End file.
